Lesson in Human Nature
by DreaC
Summary: Mercedes Jones had an image consultant, a personal trainer, a designer, and a personal make-up artist, but what she didn't have were friends. A chance encounter with a certain pizza boy may just provide her with more than she could ever ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

Sitting in the backseat of the car, I leaned against the window looking out at how lively the city could be at night. My parents chattered on, but I heard none of it. I was too busy wishing that I had a life that didn't revolve around being Daddy's prized daughter. Yes, I was a singer – the daughter of a famous producer and a legendary Broadway star. Every move I made was scrutinized, and there were so many expectations that I had to uphold.

Through my mother's connections, I'd done plays, and through my father's record label, I'd recorded two brilliant hits. There was talk of a small tour in the works. Everyone wanted to know the girl that they'd only gotten glimpses of at public events. They wanted to hear stories from my humble beginnings. When those questions came about, I wanted to laugh. Humble my ass. I was a child star with famous parents. My parents knew – or atleast hoped – that I would be destined for great things. They practically forced me into the lime light, even if it did terrify me. I was in commercials by age two. Better than that, at only six months old, I was on the cover of _People _Magazine.

My life had revolved around vocal lessons, acting classes, and diets. Believe it or not, I had an image consultant, a personal trainer, a designer, and a personal make-up artist. With all those things, I couldn't say I had one single friend. Home-schooling had its disadvantages. It alienated me, leaving me without the "know how" to handle people. This little fact infuriated my mother. She couldn't understand why I couldn't simply boss the help around, but how could I when they had orders to tell me what to do. "Wear this", "eat that", "do this" was all I ever heard from them all.

Arriving home, I almost hopped out of the car while it was still moving. My dad and mom came around to my side. Dad placed a kiss on my forehead, and Mom hugged me. "Night, honey. You were wonderful." By wonderful, he meant that I hadn't said or done anything to embarrass him at his important dinner.

"It was a lovely dinner, but, Mercedes, you hardly ate. Would you like me to have Renee send you out something to eat?"

I shook my head no. I knew she meant more tasteless, bird food type entrées. Somehow, it just didn't seem fair that my father got steak while I pushed around a side salad and sipped water. They meant well, I suppose. I should be watching my weight if I want to be a big star, or so I've been told hundreds of times.

Prying myself from their grasp, they made their way into the house and I made my way around the side to the pool house. My sixteenth birthday present from my parents was a little bit more freedom. They'd allowed me to move into the pool house, which I didn't complain about. It was like a small one bedroom apartment. I had all the necessities – a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. In all honesty, I had no reason to leave, but sometimes the loneliness was almost too much.

Once I made it to the pool house, I stripped out of the constricting dress my mother had insisted that I wear, deciding on a graphic t-shirt and purple shorts, and put my hair up into a messy bun. I took out my contacts and opted for my glasses. My eyes were tired, and contacts really weren't for me, but they made life easier when I had to perform. Padding across the floor, I headed for the fridge. The only things I found there were things to make a salad, fruit, veggies, and Slim Fast. I laughed humorlessly, making way to the couch. I grabbed my phone to place a call.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Why are you…" my friend sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, I can't really hear you. Could you speak up?"

I'd gotten back from my delivery just in time to see her antics as she handled an annoying customer on the phone. I had to put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter as she slammed the phone down. "Hope you get what you asked for cuz I have not a damn clue what you ordered." Finally looking up, she eyed me. "Trouty, you've got another delivery in about fifteen. Good luck. From the address and damn whispering, looks like some rich Jenny Craig cult member has fallen off the bandwagon."

"Santana, how'd you get that from just an address?"

"Oh it wasn't just the address. It was the directions. It is preferred that you not be wearing your Pizzeria uniform, and not be carrying a pizza box." She rolled her eyes as she read off the special orders.

I frowned. "Then where the hell am I supposed to put the pizza?"

She shrugged. "Not my problem. I just take the orders. You figure it out."

Sighing, I went to the back trying to figure out how to make a pizza box not look like a pizza box. Santana's girlfriend and our head waitress, Brittany, joined me on the floor of the storeroom. She'd brought crayons and with childlike amusement, she helped me decorate it. By the time the pizza was ready, I was back in my normal clothes preparing for my last stop of the night. I just hoped they tipped well. I could really use it.

Living in a one room apartment with my two siblings and parents wasn't ideal. We were only steps away from homelessness since both my parents had gotten laid off. I was working my ass off to ensure that that wouldn't happen. In fact, I was meeting up with a guy tomorrow after school to inquire about a second job.

All of the guys at work complained about the job, but it was a relief for me to get out in the night air. The restaurant was my excuse to escape the four walls that always threatened to hold me captive. Before this job, I sang on the street. I didn't call it begging. I called it taking a bite out of the big apple, making it the best way I could.

Parking my car, I got out and walked around back of the mansion. There wasn't a security gate, but I was guessing there were security cameras with a blind spot. I was directed to walk in line with the hedges, and make a sharp left toward the pool house. When I knocked, the door opened almost immediately. "Ah, delivery for MJ?" I looked down at the ticket in my hand.

"Yes," a very sultry feminine voice replied.

Looking up, I wasn't expecting to see a pretty girl with dark skin, big brown eyes and plump lips. She didn't look like a Jenny Craig cult member. She didn't even give off the snobbish air that came with living in nice neighborhoods in massive mansions. There was a rustle behind me. My guess was the wind moving the trees, but the girl's eyes shot up, looking over my shoulder and she gasped. Her hand grasped my sleeve and she tugged me inside, slamming and locking the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a frown.

"Fine. Do you have the suff?" she asked in a testy manner.

"It's not a drug deal. I have the pizza right here." I handed her the box.

She studied it for a minute before she let out a giggled. Her face lit up with a smile as she admired mine and Brit's handy work. We'd turned the box inside out and depicted Neytiri and Jake Sully inches from kissing on the box. The background behind them was our best attempt at depicting the Tree of Souls. The entire box was blue, and we'd done our best to make sure it didn't look like an ordinary pizza box on the outside. The girl seemed mesmerized by the picture. Normally, I would have interrupted her daydreaming, but she seemed so serene and beautiful as she stood there. Feeling my gaze on her, she looked up at me.

"Irayo," she thanked me. My eyes were wide. She was speaking Na'vi. "Sorry. I'm supposed to keep that in online fandoms –" she stopped speaking, looking as if she were internally chastising herself. "What I meant to say before I geeked out was thank you."

I was too amused by this strange girl –even more so when she handed me a one hundred dollar bill. "I don't have change for such a big bill. Your pizza was only ten dollars and you were the last delivery of the night."

She shook her head, and her eyes were watery. "I know. It's yours. Just thanks."

Before I left, I looked at her again. She was definitely getting teary eyed. "Hey, lady, it's just pizza." She didn't reply, so I said, "Sìltsan txon, Hiyìk sevin tutee." I heard her intake a surprised gasp before walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think! <strong>

**A/N: This idea came to me as I was listening to Human Nature. I'm not sure if it will be a short story or if it will be a long one. It really all depends on the response I get from it.**

**Translations:**

Sìltsan txon, Hiyìk sevin tutee– goodbye strange pretty girl

Irayo-thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

_Mercedes, you are such an idiot! Your first encounter with people your age tonight and you act like a freak!_ I chastised myself. I couldn't believe I got all weepy eyed in front of the pizza boy. It was just that the picture was so good, and no one had ever done something like that for me. He didn't even know me, and that drawing was worth way more than a ten dollar pizza or the minimum wage he was probably getting paid. On the inside, I was fangirling out. This was definitely something that I would have to post on My Life is Average. I couldn't wait to get to the Na'vi forums and gush with the girls about it.

The minute I sat down at my computer I heard, "Mercedes Jones!" My mom's voice came from the intercom on the wall. Sighing, I got up to press the button and reply.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You have Zumba tomorrow."

I grumbled. "Yeah, Zumba. Got it. That all?"

"Oh and the pool cleaners will be around in the afternoon, so don't be startled by strange hot men around the pool."

"Mama, what happened to that old man that was our pool cleaner?"

"Oh he wasn't much for the eyes, girl!"

That was something about my mother that I could never understand. She didn't care that these people had lives and were trying to make ends meet. She just hired and fired them as if their sole purpose in life was to work for her.

"Uncle Berney had a family and bills. His wife had surgery last week," I reasoned.

"Child, that man is not your uncle," she said passively.

_More of a relative than you are sometimes_, I thought to myself. "Couldn't you have sent this in a text?"

"Now you know how your daddy is about the cell phone bill."

"If he would stop paying people to tell me what to do, he wouldn't need to be so cheap with the cell bill," I mumbled.

"How would you cope without them?"

I didn't answer. All I was thinking was that when I finally sign online, I would look up how to dismantle an intercom system because unlike cell phones they did not have an ignore option. I loved my mother, but sometimes, I wish she had a mute button. She could kill what little joy I had left in my life.

"Mercedes, don't forget to be on time. Sue Sylvester doesn't play around with tardiness."

She couldn't be as bad as my personal trainer Shannon Biest. I swore it was that woman's personal goal to get me within an inch of my life one day. I didn't want to think about those hellish workout days until they were upon me.

Signing into the forum, I began to gush about my encounter tonight. The girls were all just as giddy as I was about the drawing. Of course the main question they all wanted to know was what the delivery guy's name was and if I would see him again, but honestly I had no clue. Grabbing a piece of pizza, I picked up the receipt. Under the delivery position the name was written in as **Sam I Am :).** So that was entirely a dead end, but it made me laugh all the same. I was sensing that he was a fan of Doctor Seuss, and he spoke Na'vi. I thought that I'd never meet another person face to face that spoke it.

Yawning, I knew it was time to cut my gab session short.

As I got into bed, I thought over my encounter with Sam I Am. He hadn't even seemed to notice who I was, which was surprising and refreshing. He'd treated me like any other customer, and hadn't made one snide remark about the lengths he'd had to go through to get me the pizza. I was so thankful to him for complying. Had either of my parents found the delivery guy here, or the pizza box, I'd be dead. From my father I'd never hear the end of it. He'd guilt me with words like "don't you care about your image" or "you have to be at your best". Mom would blatantly say what he beat around the bush to express. "Mercedes, size sixteens are not cute. You could be so much prettier and so much more successful if you lost weight" was her go to explanation for why I shouldn't have anything but lettuce for meals. So many nights tears fell on my pillow at their harsh words. Yet here was this complete stranger calling me pretty in a fictional language. Yes, he called me strange too, but I already knew that about myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Sitting in the computer lab at school, I was waiting for the bell to ring. I had so many things to do. I had to see about a second job and then later that night, babysit my siblings. Since this was my day off from the Pizzeria, I would try my hand at singing for donations again. None of my friends knew how bad my home life was, and I refused to tell them. I wouldn't let life get so bad that we wound up on the street. Stacy and Stevie couldn't live like that. Hell, if I had to move out so there wouldn't be an extra to mouth to feed, I would. Between singing, the pizza place, and hopefully this other job, we should be back on our feet soon.

I was playing around on the internet, having already finished my in class assignment and homework assignment for the day. If I was going to work for my family, I learned that lunchtime could be useful for other things besides eating. Flipping through MLIAs I read, "Today, I ordered a pizza, and requested that it not be delivered in the standard pizza box. What did I get? A box depicting a scene from Avatar! Thanks, Sam I Am. MLIA."

"Dude!" I punched Artie in the shoulder. "I got an MLIA dedicated to me!"

"Congratulations, man. And how does that really help you out in the long run? You're still a dork. You've just found a dorkette who admires you."

"Takes one to know one," I shot back.

Artie shot me the finger before going back to his class work. When the last bell rang, he asked. "You wanna hang and play video games after school today?"

"No…I…uh…got something important to do, so maybe next time." I tossed my books into my backpack, racing out the door.

The office I was told to meet the guy at was only a few blocks from school. When I got there, I thought it was a sham. The guy looked no older than me, and even less professional. He had a Mohawk and was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. He smiled at me, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Noah Puckerman. You must be Sam?"

"Am I in the right place? I was looking for the owner."

"You're looking at him. The pool cleaning business was my old man's, but then he passed away, leaving it in my hands."

"But you're like my age, right?"

"So what? I also did what I had to do to take care of my mom and sister. The company is small, so damn small, I'm the only employee. Now I'm ready to expand. I dropped out of school to help take over this money maker and got my GED, but I've recently been accepted as a part-time student at a community college, so I need some help. That's where you come in. I've heard nothing but praises from your manager Ms. Holliday."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was I getting the job? "So…did I get the job?"

"You're definitely better than all the other applicants. As long as you don't mind cougars gawking at you, I'll say you've got the job."

"I can handle staring."

He told me about a job he was headed out for now and asked if I could spare the time to come out with him. When he said, I'd be getting paid for it, of course I couldn't turn it down. In his truck, we chatted about school and friends. I'd gotten in contact with Puck through Santana, but I never knew they dated. That was mind blowing. "But, dude, she's a lesbian – dating Brittany."

Noah laughed. "I didn't date Brittany, but I did have sex with her."

"You are fucking with me, right?"

"Nope, Sophomore year was wild." Puck must've quit before the beginning of junior year, because we were all seniors now.

"Damn, Noah! I've got to give you props."

We did a fist pump and he said, "Call me Puck. Everyone else does."

I was so intrigued by my new boss that I wasn't aware of my surroundings until I got there. We were at MJ's house. We were cleaning the strange girl's pool. In the light of day, the mansion didn't look any less extravagant. I couldn't for the life of me understand what these people need this big ass house for. The pool house was moderate size, but the pool on the other hand looked bigger than my apartment.

"Two words, Evans, mother load. This is the home of a Broadway legend and very famous record producer."

"It is?" I frowned. I knew they had to be loaded, but MJ seemed so down to earth.

"Don't you watch TV? Use the internet? Listen to the radio?"

"I don't have cable, or a TV, or a computer. My car radio passes personal judgment on the stations, and by that I mean if I hit a bump the radio stops working for an indefinite period of time," I admitted, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Puck's expression didn't really change. He was curious I could tell, but he didn't judge. "Can I just be honest?" He nodded, so I continued. "My family is close to living in boxes on the street. We had to get rid of all that stuff to afford the deposit for the apartment we live in now. I have a prepaid cell phone and a car. That's about as luxurious as I can live right about now."

Puck put a hand on my shoulder. "Look, man, I've been there. If you ever need anything, I'm here. I wish I'd had someone say that to me back then. Whatever you need, don't hesitate." He looked at me seriously, and I knew his offer was sincere.

"I just need you to keep me working."

With that, Puck showed me how to clean pools efficiently. I thought he was joking when he said that being shirtless was in the job description, but he wasn't. He said the more skin you showed the more you got paid sometimes, and I didn't have a problem with that.

I was wiping sweat from my forehead when I looked up and saw her. Her hair was up in a messy bun like last night, but she was frowning and her mouth was pulled down at the corners. She was wearing a red tank top with a big white heart on the front and baggy red pants with the word "Zumba" going down her left leg. This girl had everything, but in the two times that I'd seen here, she wasn't smiling. Her smile only came when she'd looked at the box, and again when she looked toward the pool. It was only a ghost of a smile though, and I saw her mouth, "Sam I Am." I was grinning then.

"MJ," I said loud enough for her to hear me.

"You know _her?"_ Puck asked in astonishment.

The girl gave a look as if me calling her had startled her and she tripped over equipment Puck had laying near the pool. There was a scream and then a splash. I thought nothing of it until she started flapping around frantically. She didn't know how to swim. _How do you have a freaking football field sized pool and not know how to swim?_

I jumped in after her – shoes and all. Grabbing her around the waist, I swam back to the edge, pulling her up with me. The girl sputtered and coughed. "Breathe. You're fine. I got you." It took her a few minutes to calm, and she sank against me, resting her head on my shoulder. I was fine with that until she started sobbing. I was bewildered and Puck just shrugged. I cocked my head toward the pool house to signal that I would be taking her there and he just nodded. "C'mon, we have to stand up now and get you home, okay."

When we stood, she wrapped her arms around me and cried harder. This girl was breaking my heart and I didn't even know her. I stroked her wet hair and patted her back, finally getting her to move toward the pool house. Once there, I asked, "Is everything alright?"

She shook her head no, and I saw tears brimming again. "I _hate_ Sue Sylvester!" she screamed, and I jumped back. I had no clue what she was talking about. "I spent all morning being told what a fat waste of space I was who is only good for opening my mouth."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't have heard her right.

"That didn't come out right. I'm only good for singing, but behind a curtain so no one could see me. You know what she called me? XL-Tina! On top of that I'm so clumsy I fall into the fucking pool and freak out. Why is it that I – sorry. I don't even know you, and I'm unloading. Sorry. If you take off your pants I can -"

"_What?"_

She sighed exasperatedly. "I meant I can dry them, if you would like."

I declined, telling her that Puck was waiting. MJ was officially nothing like anyone I'd ever met in my life. She was so pretty and she couldn't see it. She wasn't fat, she just had curves in all the right places, but then again, it wasn't my place to say things like that to her. What I did say was, "I didn't really thank you last night for that tip. You didn't have to do that."

There was that ghost of a smile. "You didn't have to draw that on my box, but you did." She pointed to the picture that she now had mounted on her wall. I was taken aback by that and speechless at the same time. I watched her wipe the straggling tears from her cheek.

I didn't know what compelled me to, but with my thumbs I brushed them away for her. "MJ, in the two times that I've seen you, you've cried. We've got to break this habit."

She laughed. It was just a short chuckle, but it happened. I liked the sound. It was almost musical. The sound brought a smile to my face until she abruptly backed away. "Ah…I guess I'll see you next pizza delivery or pool cleaning day, Sam I Am?"

"Sure." I took that as my hint to leave and headed back for Puck who had finished up already. He didn't ask what went down in the pool house, or even how I knew MJ.

"You want me to give you a lift home?" he asked.

"No, the library will be fine. I've got something I need to do before I head home," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I'm amazed that you all like it. The alerts, favs and reviews had me looking like this :0 !<strong>

**I know the chapters are pretty short right now, but I'll work on making them longer. I HAVE AN OUTLINE! Right now the story has a cut and dry plan up to Chapter 8. There will be more, just haven't had time to plan it out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

***Also Mercy may get to meet Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel next chapter! I promise, the gang is all here in some way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: We meet the Hummels, Hudsons and Berrys this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mercy's POV**

"Today, (yesterday actually) I fell down a rabbit hole and met an Alice. She's lost her joy, but is beautiful when she smiles. MLIAers, a little help getting the message across? It's okay to smile. Your Mad Hatter commands it, MJ. MLIA."

I read that post over and over, trying to convince myself that it was just a silly coincidence, but the facts blatantly slapped me in the face. The night I met Sam I Am, I was wearing an Alice in Wonderland t-shirt. I'd also posted about him on the site, so he knew I frequented it. More importantly, I'm always generally joyless, but today after reading that post I wasn't. I was smiling. It felt out of place on my face, but I was doing it. Not even dinner with my agent and tour coordinator would put a damper on my night. Not even the stupid dress and heels my fashion consultant and mother insisted that I wear could make me upset. I thanked God that the dress wasn't elaborate. It was a simple blue Dolce Vita faux wrap dress. I probably could've bought a ton of dresses from somewhere else for the price of this one though.

These dinners were all the same- elegant and fake. We were meeting Carole Hudson-Hummel, my agent, Burt Hummel, my tour coordinator, also Leroy and Hiram Berry to talk about a joint tour with their daughter Rachel. Instead of being able to listen in on the details of my tour, I got thrown at the "kids' table" with Burt's son, Kurt, Carole's son, Finn, and the Berrys' daughter, Rachel. The latter, I hated. My parents wanted me to live up to everything Rachel was. The petite, skinny, brunette embraced this lifestyle and I believed she truly loved to hear herself speak. Even now, she was chatting up Finn and Kurt about her Broadway dreams.

"It must be amazing to have a mother of Patrice's status, Mercedes," she brought me into the conversation.

"Yeah, great!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm pretty sure she hears that all the time. I want to hear more about her! How is my father your tour coordinator and my step-mother your agent and we've never met?" Kurt asked.

"My parents like to handle business themselves really. If I'm being honest, I hate getting dressed up for these things," I told him honestly.

Finn's eyes sparkled and he smiled big. "Me too! I'd much rather be in a t-shirt and my boxers, playing video games."

My head shot up. "Video games? What do you play?"

"Call of Duty, mostly. You play?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Rachel butted in. "Of course she doesn't."

Kurt was nodding his head to agree with her, and this was the reason I didn't really have friends. I didn't relate to them. "Ac…actually I do. I play a lot of video games."

"Sweet! Another gamer! You wanna come over and play sometime? Or I can come over to your place?"

I got strangled on the water that I was drinking. Was it really this easy to make friends? "Yeah, I'd like that. It would be fun."

"Let me see your phone, I'll program my number in." Finn reached for my phone that was sitting right beside me, and I grabbed it.

"No!" I yelled and they all looked at me like I was an idiot. My cheeks were burning. "I…I mean, it has a lock code." Really I didn't want them to see my Avatar wallpaper. I'd already geeked out enough. If my mother knew that I'd let these people in on my little obsessions, she'd freak. If it got out it would be "bad press". Pulling up the contact list, I gave him the phone.

Phone swapping ensued and I got Kurt and Rachel's numbers as well. Truth be told, I didn't want their numbers – Rachel's especially. My job was to kiss up to her, because my dad wanted to produce for her. He wanted her on his label. My mother said that having her on the label and the tour would be good for me. They were already planning for this to be some Britney/Christina diva off type deal. When the waiter brought us our food, my plate was filled with some kind of meat substitute. Rachel was vegan, so my mother wanted people to believe I was a vegetarian. Not only was this girl butting into what little spot light I had, she was taking the meat right out of my mouth. Yes, it was probably wrong to hate her, but she was everything that I wasn't. She was what my mom wants in a daughter. She embraces the spotlight completely, posing for that paparazzi where as I hide my face or dodge them completely.

I was sitting there, pushing around my meat substitute, trying to actually figure out what to talk to these people about when Kurt started talking about musicals. We talked about our shared love for Rent and Wicked. He was slowly redeeming himself in my book and getting out of the shadows that my dislike of Rachel had cast upon him. "We should go shopping sometime," he suggested. "Your fashion sense is to die for!"

I didn't have the heart to tell the boy that I have never been allowed to pick my own clothes. "We should."

My phone vibrated with a text message. **Got tickets to "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying". Invite them!** My mother demanded of me. And when I looked over at her, she was giving me the "you _better_ do it" look.

"So…I've…got some extra tickets to "How to Succeed in Business" you guys wanna go with me?"

Both Kurt and Rachel's faces lit up, but Finn didn't look happy. I was guessing musicals weren't really his thing, and he said as much. Kurt asked, "Is it with Daniel Radcliffe, Blaine Anderson, or Nick Jonas?"

Now, I had no problems with musicals – especially musicals with hotties in them – so I knew this answer without consulting my mother. "It's Blaine Anderson. Daniel was last week. He was amazing by the way."

"That's tragic, but Blaine is adorably cute."

"God, he is!" Rachel exclaimed. "Those bow ties that he wears…only _he_ can pull that off!"

I nodded in agreement. Blaine was a cutie, and my mom even said he was a total sweetheart. I hadn't met him, but I had gotten to meet Daniel. That was not one of my mother's best ideas. She chastised me afterward because I was so nervous, so star struck that I couldn't speak. I was meeting Harry Potter! My hands had been shaking so badly as he shook mine. He was so charming and had a smile to die for. I only knew that this same thing would happen if I met Blaine Anderson. He got his start performing in a college parody musical of the Harry Potter movies. Of course I've watched it more times than I could count.

Looking over at my parents, I saw that they were getting ready to depart, so I stood too, bidding goodbye to my new acquaintances. They promised to call or text me, but I didn't really expect them to. It's what people in the business do. They say that to be polite when really neither of you want to spend much time with the other. On my way to the car, my stomach growled, and I smiled to myself thinking that I would just have to order another pizza.

When I got home, I almost ran to the pool house. I was cutting it close and they would stop taking orders soon. Dialing their number, I heard, "Pete's Pizzaria, this is Sam, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to place an order," I said in a hushed tone. I never knew who could be outside listening and keeping tabs on me.

I gave my phone number and got cut off when I was about to give my name. "Hey, darlin'. I was hoping to hear from you again."

"Sam I Am? You have my phone number memorized?"

He laughed. "No, your name comes up in the computer. Is that your way of saying you want me to have your number?"

_Was he flirting with me?_ "That's not what I was saying at all! I mean…you want my number? Can we talk about this when you get here?" I really didn't like being on the line with a pizza order for longer than I had to. My mom as we spoke was probably sensing a disturbance in the force.

"Only if you include mushrooms on the other half of your meat lover's pizza, and invite me in to eat with you."

Smiling, I couldn't believe that he wanted to hang out with me. I didn't have a clue what came over me when I said, "Only if your next drawing is up to par. Add the mushrooms, but for now the answer is maybe."

Who was I kidding? Even if there was a stick drawing on the box, I'd let him in. I hadn't had the company of people my age – that didn't want anything from me – ever. Sam seemed oblivious to my fame or my money. He wasn't star struck by me. He didn't seem the least bit impressed by the insane size of this property. I rushed around tidy the place up, and almost skipped with excitement that I may have a friend that I made all on my own without the help of my mother's connections. He was even cute, but I wouldn't get ahead of myself.

He could barely knock on the door before I opened it. "Hi," I said almost breathlessly from racing to the door.

"Hey." He smiled at me. "Nice dress. You didn't have to get dressed up for me." He winked at me.

Looking down at myself, I realized I forgot to change before he got here. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. I really didn't want him to think I was dressed up because of him. Sam I Am laughed. "Chill, MJ. I was just joking."

"Oh," was my lame response as I moved to let him inside.

When I locked the door and turned around, he was standing in the middle of the living room. "I don't wanna get comfortable before you deem the picture suitable to your liking." He brought the box into my view and this time it was the scene where Neytiri teaches Jake how to shoot a bow and arrow. Their heads are close together, her hand is on his wrist, lifting his arm to level the bow. The scene comes off just as magical on the box as it did on the movie. It makes my heart ache just a tad, longing to have that special connection with someone.

I was getting all choked up again. Taking a deep breath, I said, "You can stay." I took the box and carefully tore the top half off. I sat the pizza on the table and directed Sam to the plates while I put the picture next to the other on the wall. When I looked at him, he was smiling. He'd already put a slice of pizza on my plate and a slice on his. I offered him a bottled water and we sat on the couch. "Thank you for the MLIA."

"I meant what I said. You should smile more. It pains me to see a pretty girl cry."

Before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth, I blurted, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Who wouldn't? Kindly point me in their direction because they're fucking insane not to see it."

Wow…no one had ever raved about how pretty I was before. It was always a matter of how I could improve myself to be pretty. "Thanks."

We were quiet for a few minutes, just eating our pizza, before Sam broke the silence. "So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You have this giant pool, and you don't know how to swim?"

"My parents never taught me how. Sure, there was always someone they could hire, but I would have liked to have them teach me, ya know? It was the same way with a bike or roller skates." I didn't know why I was telling him this. I honestly didn't know what it was about this boy that made me let him in. Normally, I had my guard up, never trusting anyone, but this boy was somehow different.

Sam was smiling when I forced myself to look at him. "Want me to teach you?"

"How much do you charge for lessons?"

There was a snorting sound that came from Sam. "Nothing. I don't wanna be someone you paid to teach you. That's not what you wanted is it? I'll be teaching you as a friend."

People didn't simply do things for free did they? I'd never had someone in my life doing a damn thing for me that wasn't getting paid to do it. "That's very nice of you."

Sam cocked his head to the side, looking at me as if he was studying me. Under his scrutiny I nervously bit my lip. "You don't get that offer much, do you?"

Humorlessly, I laughed. "Never."

He turned to face me, grabbing my hand. As he opened his mouth, he frowned. "Do you go by MJ or something else?"

"Couldn't we just be MJ and Sam I Am?" For some reason I felt that putting names to it would ruin things. No one – not even the people in the forums that I'd talked to for years – that knew my real personality actually knew me as Mercedes Jones.

It seems that Sam I Am was undeterred. "Well, if you're more comfortable as MJ, then that's what you'll be. But my name is Sam Evans. What I was going to say was I don't want anything from you. I just think you're an interesting girl." He looked away from me, releasing my hand momentarily to get a drink of water. "And…" His eyes zeroed in on something. "And is that the extended edition of Avatar?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, looking at the DVD case I had laying out beside my DVD player.

Sam stood up. His eyes sparkling like a kid in the candy store. "MJ, can we watch it?"

"It's eleven now. Do you know how long it would take us to get through the extended edition?"

"You got a curfew? It's Friday."

I did have a set time that I was supposed to be in bed getting my "beauty rest", but I didn't abide by it. I was supposed to be meeting my new choreographer in the morning as well, but there was something in me that screamed out not to decline. I liked his company. "No. We can watch it."

I let Sam start the movie and we sat, repeating every single word and even acting out scenes. The love scene came up and I looked at Sam and he looked at me. Our eyes met and the entire atmosphere in the room changed. It made my heart race and my pulse rush. I saw a slight blush on Sam's face. Instead of acting out the scene, Sam smirked and remarked, "My hair really isn't long enough to connect to yours."

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. For a second, there had been something between us. Something different, but it was gone just as soon as it had arrived. I didn't think too much about it. We finished the movie and without a second thought watched both of the other discs of special features. By the end of the second disc, Sam was asleep and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. I'd reasoned that I'd just close them for a few minutes before I woke him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

"Sam," a strange, but insistent voice was calling my name. I felt my shoulder being poked as well. I was fighting the grogginess to open my eyes, and when I did, I was looking up into big pretty brown ones. My eyes flowed down to her lips automatically. She had lips that seemed so inviting. My eyes trailed even further down to her breasts. In the dress she was wearing, there was definitely an appreciative amount of cleavage, and it was in my face almost begging me to keep looking.

"Oh my God! What are you looking at?" MJ jerked upward, standing up straight and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry…sorry! What time is it?"

"It's almost 6 a.m." She looked panicked. "I've got to be at the dance studio in an hour!"

"I've got to be at work in an hour! Shit! I haven't even been home."

"Maybe the extended edition that late wasn't exactly a good idea. My mama is just going to know I've only been asleep for an hour, and she's going to freak!"

"I can't even go home. I've got to be at Puck's office. A call will just have to do, and I know my dad will not be happy. Damn you and your enchanting ways, lady! I wasn't even keeping track of time!"

"No, but you were snoring," she said with a smile. It was a genuine smile and she'd had one all night – except when I had to console her during the sad parts. I wasn't complaining one bit about getting to hold her while she cried.

"I'm pretty sure I woke up once to hear you speaking Na'vi in your sleep," I countered.

Her mouth fell open. "I do not!" When I smiled, she laughed. "You are such a liar!" MJ playfully hit me.

"Why aren't we saying goodbye?" I asked, but I really didn't wanna be. I'd had the time of my life last night, speaking Na'vi , acting out scenes to the greatest movie of all time, and joking around with MJ.

"We are just taking away from how little time we have to get ready." She still wasn't saying goodbye.

"So about that phone number we talked about last night." I handed her my phone and she put her number in.

I couldn't believe that without a single hesitation, she handed me hers for me to put my number in. "Speaking of last night, I owe you money for the pizza."

Shaking my head I said, "It was on the house."

"Sam, no!" She tried to put the money in my hands but I wouldn't let her. "At least let me give you a tip?"

I wound up running from her as she chased me around the living room. She managed to corner me and I fell back when my knees hit the arm of the couch. MJ was close, leaning in to hand me the money, and I grabbed at her to steady myself. All that wound up happening was that I took her with me. The girl landed on top of me. Before I could apologize, I felt her hand go into my back pocket.

"MJ, are you trying to feel me up?"

"Sorry!" She ducked her head, and buried it into my chest. I barely knew this girl, but it seemed okay for her to do that. It felt comfortable – not awkward at all. "That was inappropriate, right?" Seeming to realize where she was, she jumped up. "This was inappropriate too! I'm sorry. I just really wanted you to have the tip."

Her little quirks amused me to no end. She was so weird sometimes. "Why do you keep apologizing? Look, it's cool. We're friends. Friends can be close." I sat up, pulling her down into my lap and wrapping an arm around her. "See. Friends can be close and it not be awkward."

"What kind of friends do you have? This is weird!"

"For your information, I have nice friends, thank you very much! My lap is not weird!" I fake pouted and she laughed. It was crazy. I'd just met MJ a few days ago and already felt like I'd known her forever. She was definitely warming up to me. She hadn't moved from my lap yet. I told myself it was okay for her to be sitting here. Santana flopped into my lap whenever she felt like it. Even Brittany took it as her seat of choice sometimes. That's why it felt right for MJ to be sitting here.

It was only when a voice practically came out of the wall did she scramble away. "Mercedes!" the voice yelled.

Well at least now I knew her name.

She went over to the intercom on the wall. "Merc-" I started but she shot me a death glare and shushed me.

"Mama, I'm awake and getting dressed. I promise I will be on time!"

"Better be. What kind of impression are you making being late. We don't want to be a part of the gossip mill."

"I've asked you this a million times. Please, next time, just text me!"

When she was done talking, I stood. "Mercedes, huh? Can I call you Mercy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can I call you Sammy?"

I smirked. "You can call me whatever you want. Just be sure to call soon. I had fun."

That got a giggle out of her. "Go away, _Sammy_. We've got thirty minutes to be where we need to be."

Damn it! "Do I get a hug before I leave?" I asked, causing her to sigh exasperatedly before I enveloped her in a hug. "Bye, _Mercy_."

As soon as she opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear, I ran back to my car and broke speeding laws all the way back. I made it to Puck's ten minutes late, but he was cool about it.

"You look like hell, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Mercy…MJ…Mercedes, whatever her name is happened."

"You hit that?"

"What? No! We hung out and lost track of time."

"Yeah, right."

"Can I call my parents before we head out? I haven't been home at all."

Puck high fived me, and I pulled my phone out of my back pocket with the tip Mercy had accosted me to put in there. It was a fifty dollar bill. I know I needed money, but this couldn't happen again. She wouldn't buy my friendship. I like her just fine without her money coming into play.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it! Love to hear what you think!<strong>

**Next chapter another New Directions member comes into the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sam's Pov**

We'd cleaned a lot of pools today, and it was safe to say by the time the sun went down I looked like the walking dead. I had only slept an hour and I had a full day. I even had a shift at the Pizzeria that night. Walking into the apartment, all eyes were on me. Stacy ran up to me wrapping her arms around my legs hugging me. I didn't have the energy to pick her up and swing her around like I normally did. I plopped down onto the air mattress in the corner. All I really wanted to do was go to sleep. I just wanted a two hour nap before I had to go into work, but I knew that wasn't happening with the perplexed looks on my parents' faces. Looking at them reminded me about the tip. I pulled it out of my back pocket, handing it to my dad before laying back down.

"Sam, where did you get this money?" my mom asked.

"It was a tip." I yawned closing my eyes.

"Samuel, you brought home a ninety dollar tip a few days ago, you don't even come home last night and all of a sudden you show up with fifty dollars?" my dad pointed out.

"Yeah," I mumbled, getting comfortable.

"I have to wonder what exactly you're doing for these tips."

My eyes shot open and I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"We know what you've done to keep us afloat before, Sam. We don't want you sell –" My mother looked almost pained at having to mention it.

"I'm not doing that anymore. I promise. I have two honest jobs," I cut her off.

"Honey, I just want you to be a kid. I've never wanted you to grow up this fast. You've done things I've never wanted for you." Mom's green eyes were brimming with tears.

I wrapped her in a hug. "Mom, it's okay. We're fine now. We're getting back on our feet – almost secure. I even sing on the street sometimes for a little bit of extra cash for us. My hustle is legit this time, Dad."

I knew he would laugh at that last sentence. "That better be all you're doing on the street. I mean it, Sam."

I nodded, closing my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. All I could think about was how one simple act had lost me my family's trust. What I'd done was for them. It wasn't the ideal line of work, but it got us this apartment. Sometimes, I wish I'd never met April Rhodes.

_I'd known that we were quickly falling on hard times, so I took to street singing. Today was no different than any other. I was feeling like doing a little John Mayer today, so most of my songs were covers of his stuff. I was in the middle of Gravity when a short blonde walked by. She stared at me and I smiled to be polite. It was only when she turned back around did I pay her much attention. This woman came up to me, putting a wad of cash in my guitar case. _

"_I could use you," she said._

"_As?"_

"_I own a club and your voice would be perfect. It would add a different edge to the talent we already have."_

"_You want me to sing at your club?" I couldn't believe it._

"_Can you dance too?"_

"_I can learn," I said eagerly._

_She asked me if I could come down to the club, and I packed up my things and followed her. When I got there, I saw that it wasn't the club I was expecting. Essentially what April wanted from me was to be singing, dancing, and stripping eye candy. It was a lot to take in and I asked her if I could get back to her on my decision._

_April smiled. "From what I can see hinted at under that shirt, there will _always_ be a place for you here, Sam."_

_That night when I got home, I found out my dad had been laid off and we were only a month away from being kicked out of our house. We didn't even have fall back money. We had nothing to ensure living quarters in someplace else. That was when I called April. Of course I was underage, but April hadn't asked, and I didn't feel the need to disclose it. We needed money fast, so I sold my dignity, and my body to keep us off the street. I worked my ass off learning how to body roll and it became my signature move. It was my money maker. _

_I kept this job a secret, but my dad could read me like a book. He knew I was lying about where I worked. One night, he sat me down accusing me of getting into the drug business. I couldn't take him being that disappointed in me, so I told him what I was doing. He was disappointed, but less so. _

_He made me promise to quit the next day, and thank God Ms. Holiday took pity on me at the Pizzeria. I don't know where we'd be if she hadn't seen the sheer desperation and my need for work. I didn't like pity one bit, but that day I sucked it up._

My alarm went off and I ran a tired hand down my face. Sighing, I got up to get dressed for work. When I was on my way out, Mom stopped me. "Sam, I forgot to tell you that I got a job interview next week." She smiled, and so did I. This was the first time she'd actually gotten a call back.

"I know you'll get it. You're perfect at everything you do!"

I watched her eyes light up and she smiled bright. "Oh, Sam." She waved me off.

Catching her in moments that make her beam with pride were what I lived for sometimes. Just seeing my parents smile had become so essential. I perfected my impressions and worked on jokes and one-liners to keep everyone smiling through hard times. It's what they needed.

At work that night, it was seriously lacking in fun. I wasn't working with any of my friends. Santana and Brittany were off. It was just a few people that I barely talked to. My only job for the night was prepping the food for the next day. It only took about three hours, and little to no energy at all. By the time we'd closed, Ms. Holliday was walking up to me.

"Hola, Sam. Como estas?" she asked. She knew that I was taking Spanish, and she used to be a sub for Spanish.

"I'm fine, Ms. Holly. How 'bout yourself?"

"I'm great. I've got some things for you in the warmer. You're good to go, just grab them on your way out." She'd always give me the food that was left from the night. When I'd tried to reason with her before, she told me protocol was to throw it out. This way they weren't wasting perfectly good food.

We didn't sell just pizza here. We had wings, breadsticks, garlic bread, and so many different pastas. My family never went lacking for anything to eat. We always had these options as well as the little bit of groceries we could bring in. What this woman was giving me was a week's worth of food that in no way could we all eat it before it goes bad.

Upon leaving and thanking her over and over again, my hands were full with two bags in each. My cell started ringing and I rushed to the car, so I could grab it. After putting the bags in the passenger's side, I grabbed it, shocked by the name.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Mercedes said almost excitedly.

"Well, hello to you too, darlin'. What's up?" I knew there was a smile on my face. I'd never expected her to call me, truth be told. I expected to have to be the one to make the first move and call her.

She was silent for a second before she said, "Well, I didn't really get that far in the calling you stage."

I laughed to myself. "You must've had some reason for calling?" I tried to help her out.

"I was writing, but I couldn't really think because the sound of your snoring floated into my head. It took me five minutes to stop laughing."

"And why is the sound of my snores funny?" I was grinning so much my cheeks hurt.

Her answer was to imitate what it sounded like, and that brought on another fit of giggles from her. I laughed at her laughing at me. She was cute and not afraid to pick on me. "What are you doing right now?" she asked after getting herself under control.

"Driving home."

"Oh." Her voice sounded almost sad.

"Why? What did you want me to be doing, Mercy?"

"You really are sticking with that name aren't you?"

"You bet your ass I am." When she giggled again, I really wished I could see her face. I wondered what her hair was like today, and what she was wearing. Those things compelled me to ask, "Have you had dinner yet?"

"I had something that resembled dinner, I guess."

I frowned at her answer. "Better question, are you hungry?"

"Yes, but if you have pizza, I have to pass. I've had entirely too much of that lately."

"How 'bout pasta?"

"Okay. You coming over?"

"Only to pick you up. We're getting you out of that pool house."

She was quiet again. "Sammy, I don't know about this."

"Do you not want to be seen with me, Mercedes?" Her hesitation kind of hurt, but then again she hadn't known me long. She had no reason to trust me.

"More like I don't want to be _seen period_. Being seen with you would be wonderful – the hottie that you are and all," she said almost passively.

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Boy, please! Just hurry up before I chicken out. It's late not that many people can really be creeping."

"Great. I'll see you in a bit, Mercy!"

I went home to drop off the food for my family and change. The kids were asleep, but my parents were awake, waiting up as usual. After I'd rushed around changing my shirt and pants, I came out of the bathroom, grabbed my spare blanket and two containers of pasta. I was half way to the door when my father said, "Ah…son?"

"I promise to be back within a reasonable hour." I tried hard to convey how desperately I needed this. It was probably hard to think of a reasonable hour to be home when in fact it was almost midnight.

"Who is she?" my mom asked with a knowing smile.

"Her name is Mercedes, but it's not like that. We're just friends!" I reassured her.

"Yeah, as if the grin on your face confirms that." My dad rolled his eyes. "If this girl is willing to date you on your crazy schedule, I'd say you've got a keeper."

I could feel myself blushing. My parents never made things easy for me. They always gave me a hard time. "It's not a date. She's hungry and so am I."

"With a blanket and food. Yeah, you take all your friends on midnight picnics," Dad quipped sarcastically.

Shaking my head, I said, "Bye y'all. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

**Mercedes's POV**

Sleepy as I was, I'd managed to have a great day. My mother even approved of my outfit and hair style. I was wearing an off the shoulder purple shirt with the matching purple headband and black skinny jeans. Feeling the need to completely be on her good side, I'd sported pumps as well. Walking out to the car, she had absolutely nothing negative to say. I even had a smile on my face from the interaction Sam and I had had this morning.

"Someone's excited to meet their new choreographer?" My mom smiled as if my smile was infectious.

"I'm just having a good day is all." I shrugged.

That was the last bit of talking my mom and I did. When we got to the dance studio was the next time that she spoke, and that was to introduce me to one of the sexiest men I'd seen in a while. Standing in front of me was this tall, muscular Asian guy who looked like he should be on the cover of a magazine. He had the most welcoming smile.

"Mercedes, this is Mike Chang," my mom introduced.

"Hi," I said almost timidly.

He held out his hand for me to shake it and I continued to study him. He looked only a few years older than me – if that. "It's nice to finally meet you. Can I say that you're voice is amazing?"

"Thanks."

"Now, I don't want to sound like a creeper, but I've studied your performances. You're lacking something and I think I can help."

"I am?"

Mike looked at my mom before saying, "I know you aren't prepared for dancing today, but can I just get a feel for how you move?" Even I wasn't dense enough to notice that he'd rather interact with me alone.

Taking the hint, Mom said, "Just give me a call and I'll come back by to pick you up."

I nodded and when she left I felt a little more relaxed.

"Mercedes, what you're lacking is confidence. You've got to own every single move you make." Mike walked closer to me. He placed a hand on my waist, and I flinched. "It's just a Waltz. I want you to dance with me, so that I can get a feel for your rhythm."

As we danced, I knew my Waltz was stiff. Then again, I can't even remember who taught me, but it was something that I didn't feel at all. After we'd danced around the room, he suggested we do the Tango. Before we started, he asked me to follow his lead. He could practically see the apprehension on my face. "I need you to trust me."

I pursed my lips, trying to think of a nice way to put my next comment, but there wasn't one. "I don't trust anyone that is getting paid by my mother."

Mike smirked at me, and it kind of reminded me of Sam in a way. "Today, your mother isn't paying me a thing." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. Now let go and just dance."

I stopped over thinking and stopped automatically disliking Mike, and just danced with him. He encouraged me, praised when I did the right thing, and offered alternatives when I had trouble following his steps. He wasn't like most of the people that my mom hired. He seemed to actually care. We even seemed to glide around the floor effortlessly. After that, he even broke out into the robot, teaching me how to do it as well. Mike was silly and just all around fun.

We were sitting down on the floor, taking a breather when he bumped shoulders with me. "Why didn't I see _that_ girl in those performances?"

"If I could sing what I want, you might. If I could truly have creative freedom there would be more Mercedes, less 'trying to keep up with Rachel Berry'," I answered truthfully.

"Well, if you keep me on as your choreographer, you have creative freedom. You don't have to be afraid to throw out a hell no to anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"Is this your sales pitch?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "No. I've pretty much got this job in the bag. Your mom just wanted you to meet me before it was official. But honestly, your mom is not who I care about. You and I need to have a connection for this to work. Mercedes, we're going to be spending tons of time together. There may be days when I'm the first and last person you see."

My eyebrows rose. No one had ever flat out told me my voice mattered more than my mom's did. I smiled. "So what I'm getting is that I'll get sick of seeing your face?"

Mike nodded, and we both saw my mother coming in the front door. "But my policy is, you can hate me, curse me out, and call me whatever names you can think of, but at the end of the day we hug it out." He helped me up, and pulled me in for a very sweaty hug.

"This is by far the nastiest thing I've done in my life!"

"What? Hug a sweaty man? Now, Mercedes, I'm pretty sure you've touched your share of sweaty men."

Mike was doubled over at the grossed out expression on my face. Shaking my head, I said, "Mike Chang you are a mess!"

"As of today, I become your mess."

I smiled over my shoulder at him before I walked out the door. I didn't think that would necessarily be a bad thing. It would seem that sometimes people really weren't always in things for the money. Some people actually loved what they did. Mike Chang seemed like one of those people. He acted like a big brother, caring if I didn't get something right and immediately wanting to fix it. We joked around with each other, not like he was someone hired for me, but like he was just a cool guy.

When I got home, I worked on writing a song – that wouldn't ever be heard. Normally, inspiration came to me easily, but not today. I couldn't get Sam out of my head, but I would chicken out every time I thought to call him. I didn't call guys – or anyone actually. It was silly, as if he'd want to hear from me anyway, and besides, what would I say? I went to mandatory dinner with the family, pushing it all to the back of my mind. When that awkward silence filled fiasco was over I went back to writing, managing to get a few lines done by night fall. But I couldn't shake needing to talk to Sam. It was like in the back of mind there was an insistent whisper, "Call Sam. Text Sam."

The call had gone well. No matter if I did things like not really tell him the real reason I called, Sam rolled with it. He even said he was getting me out of this pool house for a while. That worried me. I didn't really want to drag him down in the rumor mill and have people investigating his life or watching his every move. It was Sam though, and I was having trouble saying no to his invites.

I couldn't explain the sheer giddiness I felt when I heard the knock on my door. Opening it, Sam gathered me into his arms for a hug before I had time to register anything about him. My feet left the ground and I squealed. "Sammy!"

He put me on my feet and he was smiling. "Hi."

"Captain America? I like!" I admired his dark blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield on the front.

"You do?" he asked, and I could see his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah. Super heroes are sort of an obsession of mine too."

"Mercy, how awesome are you? Damn! It should be illegal to be so pretty and awesome!"

I cocked my head to the side, "You should talk, looking like you look and being adorkable all at the same time!"

"Knew you thought I was hot." He walked over to my refrigerator like he'd been doing it forever, grabbed two waters and said, "I forgot beverages."

With the waters in one hand, he held out the other for me. Hesitantly, I took his hand and let him lead me out the door. When we stopped for me to lock it, I noticed he still had a grip on my hand. _Chill out, Mercy, friends hold each others' hands, right? Wait…did I just call my damn self Mercy…this boy!_

"Mercy, you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine," I said as he led me to his car.

He turned around to look at me with a smirk. I was growing to learn that this was not a good sign. Something flirty was always yet to follow. "I know you're _fine_. But I asked are you alright."

My cheeks were on fire. I was so glad I couldn't be caught blushing. "I'm good."

"That's yet to be determined."

I jerked my hand out of his and covered my mouth to stifle my laugh. "Now you're just being nasty!"

When we got to his car, an older model red mustang, he opened the door for me to get in. He didn't tell me where exactly we were going, but then again I didn't ask. I trusted him, and I prayed that he wouldn't break my trust.

We arrived at the park and Sam got out a blanket and food. I took the waters. He found a nice spot in the grass to lay the blanket and we sat down. "Have you ever had a midnight picnic before?"

"I've never had a picnic period."

He gaped at me for a second before saying, "Well this is my first midnight picnic." He raised his water bottle. "To firsts."

I touched mine to his and we began to eat. We sat in comfortable silence as we ate. Sam practically inhaled his food, and I ate mine at a slower pace. Noticing that he had pasta sauce at the corner of his mouth I reached out, but abruptly put my hand down. The action didn't go unnoticed by him. "What? What were you about to do?" He looked amused.

"You have pasta sauce at the corner of your mouth."

"Where?" He proceeded to wipe everywhere but where I'd pointed out. "I'm still not getting it. Guess you'll just have to get it for me then?"

Sighing, I rose to my knees, leaning over I used my thumb to wipe away the sauce. What I wasn't expecting was his tongue to dart out and lick my finger before I could move it from his mouth. "Sam!" I shrieked.

He fell back laughing. "I regret nothing! The look on your face was priceless!"

Sam quieted down, just looking up at the sky. I joined him, laying on my back just inches from him. "So why did you really call me tonight?"

"Can I be honest, and you not think I'm crazy?"

He reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Always."

"I had a really great day with the choreographer, and you were the only person I wanted to tell. Is that weird?"

I could feel his gaze on me, but I kept looking up at the sky. "No. There is nothing wrong with wanting to tell your friend about your day. It's what people do."

Smiling, I went into my story about Mike. Sam paid attention to my every word, and he laughed with me at some points as well. "So how was your day?

"Pretty boring, actually. Mercedes, can I ask you a question?"

I gave his hand a squeeze like he had to mine earlier. "Anything."

"Why is getting you pizza like a covert mission?"

"Because my parents think that salad and fruits are the only things I should eat. I need to be skinny, and pretty. They don't like who I am."

Sam looked at me, and I looked back at him, holding his gaze. "I think who you are is just fine. I like you just the way you are."

Damn Sam and his constantly knowing the right things to say. I was once again feeling overwhelmed by his words, and the fact that all he wanted from me was just to be myself. "Mercy, no! Don't you do it! We're trying to break this habit, remember?" His eyes looked panicked. "Come here."

He let go of my hand and outstretched his arm. I slid over and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. "Mercy, you're so pretty. I don't know why you don't see it. I could name off all the beautiful things about you right now."

"Please don't. You might get carried away and head right back into nasty. I might have to slap you then."

That night, Sam did most of the talking. He told me about his friends Santana and Brittany and his job at the pizza place. He told me stories of enraged callers, and times when people dinned and dashed. I let him chatter on about video games with his friend Artie, and cleaning pools with Puck. Being in his arms and listening to him talk had me feelings things I shouldn't for my friend Sam. I shouldn't be developing a crush on this boy. I shouldn't be deeming it necessary to hear his voice every day. His voice was so soothing that I was drifting off to sleep.

"Mercy, let me get you home okay, darlin'?"

We tossed the food containers and water bottles, so all Sam had to carry was the blanket. As if by habit once more, he reached for my hand on the way to the car. I was pretty quiet on the way home. That one hour of sleep finally catching up to me. When we arrived, I was about to get out, but Sam insisted on walking me to my door. "Get some rest," he advised, hugging me.

"You drive safe, okay?"

Sam nodded before walking back toward his car. I walked into the house, too tired to even change. I got into bed, jeans and all falling fast into sleep. The level of tired I was had been well worth it. Sam was nothing like anyone I'd met before, and I looked forward to spending more time with him in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>These two seem to be getting closer every day! What did y'all think of Mike and Sam's parents? <strong>

**Thanks as always for the reviews, favorites and alerts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine and neither are the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Mercedes's pov**

"I want to take you out," he said, and I almost choked on the sub I was eating. Mike's assistant had gone and gotten them for us while we were on break.

"Mike, what on earth are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief.

"You and me going to a club or something. I want you to sing and dance without your mother's involvement. I want you to pick a song, and I'll choreograph. We'll go on Friday to this little place I know, and you'll do your thing on stage, then we'll have fun the rest of the night. Sound good?"

"Well my mother's involvement will be easy. Neither she nor my dad is home. They are away for the week, but I can't promise that she will be happy when she finds out I sang publically without her knowledge," I admitted. Truth be told, I was unsure about the whole thing. "But are…are you sure that I should do this? I don't mind just being a spotlight singer."

"Honey, you got moves that I want the world to see!" Mike exclaimed with a smile. "I feel like the world should see you shaking that ass. I'm a giving man, Mercedes. It's unfair that only I get to see the wonder."

I doubled over laughing. I'd been working with Mike for a week. Not only working with him, we've even gone to lunch a couple of times. He joked with me a lot, and I felt that it was okay to joke back. "Mike Chang, are you hitting on me?"

"Not at all, just stating facts. Besides, I would have a lot of competition with Sam in the picture."

My mouth fell open. "What? How do you know about Sam?"

At this Mike laughed, "Mercedes, you talk about him all the time. Every day in fact."

"I do?" Apparently, I was completely unaware that I talked about Sam so much. I had nobody else to talk to, so I guess I just gushed to Mike about how cool Sam was. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

I didn't really know the answer to that. Truth be told it was just habit. When I talked of things my parents didn't want to hear about, they got this look like listening to me was work and I automatically apologized for offending their ears with my nonsense. "I'm sure you didn't want to hear about Sam."

"He makes you smile."

"He's a good friend."

The look on his face was one of disbelief. "Bullshit. _I'm_ a good friend. How many times have we gone on midnight picnics? I've only been to your house once and it was in the daytime. The two of you spend entirely too many hours together."

Nervously, I bit my lip. I couldn't think that way about Sam. I couldn't get my hopes up for something that wouldn't be there on his end. I really liked him, and he was damn sexy, but why would he have any reason to like me romantically? He barely knew me, and I was just having a silly crush. "We're friends. Simple as that. I'm already a bumbling idiot around him. Throw in romance and I'd be incapable of even speaking to him."

"You're insane, but I can't wait to be able to say I told you so."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving now. I have to meet someone people later."

Mike smiled suggestively. "Tell Sam I said hi."

"It's not Sam!"

"Oh?"

"Mind your business."

"You're the little sister I never had. You are my business."

"Does who you're seeing become my business then?" I countered.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"That's what I thought." I threw away my trash and left the studio.

Tonight was the night I had to go to the show with Kurt and Rachel. That meant that between dance rehearsal and getting ready for the show, I wouldn't get to see Sam. This was the first time I wouldn't see him. The thought almost saddened me. What was I going to do without that bright spot in my day? It was surely going to be torture hanging out with Rachel. It even saddened my mother that she wouldn't be here to make sure that I was on my best behavior. I got the lecture about how to behave and what to eat if we go out for food before the show. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. She even picked out my outfit and gave me a picture of how I should wear my hair.

My phone rang, I picked up almost immediately. "Hey, darlin'.

The smile on my face was bright when I heard Sam's voice. "Hi, Sammy."

"How was dance rehearsal today?"

"We did more talking than dancing. Mike has a really cool idea for me. He's taking me out on Friday night."

It got really quiet on the other end of the phone. For a second I thought I'd lost him. "Sammy, you there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. That's cool. I hope you two have fun." Something about his voice sounded off.

"Are you frowning? You sound like you're frowning. Did I say something wrong?"

"How does one sound like they are frowning?"

"If you can hear a smile, I can hear a frown, okay! Don't judge me!"

That got him to laugh. I'm fine, darlin'. You didn't say anything wrong, but I've got to interrogate this Mike. He's not going to be dating my Mercy without my approval."

"What is with you guys! I am not dating Mike! And I'm your Mercy now?"

"Oh…so it's not a date?" Sam seemed to ignore the second part of what I just said.

"No…Sam why are you hung up on this?"

"I'm not. Just curious is all. But listen, I was just calling to see how your day was going since I wouldn't see you. I've got something I've gotta do, so call me after your show and tell me all about it?"

"Of course, Sammy."

I spent the rest of the day, fixing my hair and getting dressed. I was early for the show, so I decided to take a drive and then a walk before meeting Kurt and Rachel. What I didn't expect was to see Sammy. The other thing I didn't expect was what I heard.

The first time I ever heard him sing, he was playing on the sidewalk with his guitar case open. He was really into the song he was singing. Sam's voice was indescribable. It utterly shocked me, kept me standing almost hidden around the corner. He was singing _Who I am_ by Nick Jonas and the administration. Sam was losing himself by the time he'd gotten to the second verse of the song. He strummed his guitar effortlessly, hair falling into his eyes. A smile played at my lips as I yearned to brush it from obscuring his view, but I stayed hidden, frozen by the sheer grit he had in his voice and emotion he put into the song.

It was only near the end during his guitar solo did I move. He had his eyes closed, his lips pressed together and his head bobbing to the tempo. As I passed him, I dropped a hundred dollars in his case. Sam hadn't told me about this. It was something he must not have wanted me to know, so I scurried along leaving him none the wiser that I'd heard his amazing voice.

There was no way that I wasn't shaken to the core after hearing him sing. I had chills and the words to the song stayed with me. _I want someone to love me for who I am. I want someone to need me. Is that so bad?_ Who Sam was was essentially wonderful. How could anyone not love him? I couldn't analyze it much because Kurt was waving a hand in my face.

"Mercedes, hey there. Is everything okay? You looked like you were going to walk right by me."

"I'm fine. I just spaced out a bit. Sorry."

"No harm done. So do I get a hug?"

I frowned. "You wanted to hug me?"

"Why wouldn't I? We do have a budding friendship, right?"

"Sure," I said as I gave him a one –armed side hug. "Where's Rachel?"

"Oh, the poor thing is sick. She's just distraught that she can't be here," he explained.

It was so wrong that she was distraught and inside I was jumping for joy. I didn't have to live up to her example tonight. I didn't have to pretend to be like her. For the most part, I could be myself and I had a blast with Kurt. At the end of the show, I looked over at him still mooning over Blaine. "Would you like to meet him?" I asked timidly.

He gripped the sleeve of my shirt like a lifeline. "God yes! Mercedes Jones, if you could make that happen, I will love you forever."

After all the chaos of people exiting, Kurt and I headed backstage. I waved to some of the security guards and stage hands. I'd been here so much with my mother that they didn't question me being there, and my mother had already cleared it with Blaine that I might be stopping by to meet him. Knocking on his dressing room door, I took a deep breath. I'd never done this on my own. My mother was always there to make sure I didn't make a fool of myself.

Blaine opened the door, and I froze. I looked at Kurt and he looked at me. Instinctively, we joined hands and squealed while jumping up and down. "It's him! It's him!" we screamed in unison.

There was a chuckle to my left. Blaine was laughing. "Are you Mercedes?"

"Oh my God, he knows your name!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Your mom told me to expect you to stop by," he explained.

"You're amazing! Just I'm in awe of you, and you were Harry freaking Potter," I sang.

"I take it you've seen the plays?"

"Too many times to count. They're brilliant!" Kurt cleared his throat beside me. "I'm so sorry. This is Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is Blaine Anderson."

Blaine hugged us both, and the first words Kurt blurted out were, "You're gorgeous."

The young Broadway star blushed. "You're cute!" Blaine shot back, and Kurt almost died. I had to fan him.

"Kurt, breathe, please," I directed, but I was starting to feel like a third wheel the way Kurt and Blaine were giving each other flirty glances.

I hated to tell Kurt, but I couldn't be his wing woman. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could do was embarrass the hell out of myself upon first meeting this man, and then excuse myself to the rest room so they could hit it off without me there. When I came back, there was blushing all around. Blaine bid us goodbye and Kurt squealed when we were back on the street. "I got his number!" he practically screamed.

"Kurt no way! No way!" I was just as excited as he was!

We parted ways with a promise to hang out again. Kurt demanded a shopping trip in our future, and I told him I'd definitely go with him. I liked Kurt. He wasn't fake. The boy kept it one hundred with me at all times tonight. He wasn't afraid to fan girl with me over Blaine either. I could see Kurt and I possibly becoming close. He could be someone I shared girl talk with instead of forcing Mike to endure it.

When I got to my car, I thought to call Sam, but he had a shift at the Pizzeria tonight. I'd call him when his shift was over and gush to him about Kurt and Blaine. While I waited impatiently for that time to come, I'd brainstorm for a song to sing on Friday for Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I'd been having a good week. My mom got a job. Neither my dad nor I was happy about where she was working, but it was more money for us, and I could dial back on my hours just a bit. My mom was working as a bartender at a bar called The Pink Dagger. She didn't work every night, but when she did, I managed to be off and stop by, or I watch the kids while my dad sat until her shift was over. My mother could take care of herself, but I didn't want to take a chance on her getting hurt.

With having a more flexible schedule now, I could see Mercy more. I was even thinking that we could start swimming lessons soon. Part of me had gotten extremely excited about the prospect of seeing Mercy in a swimsuit. The part of me that was rational kept my mind from running wild. She was a friend – a rich friend that probably wouldn't have anything to do with me if she knew my situation. This week we'd spent plenty of time together, just hanging out and watching movies together. I was upset that we wouldn't get to see each other today though. She was going out with Mike the choreographer tonight, and I was having a rare night out with Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Artie.

We were going to The Pink Dagger tonight. My mom wasn't working, but it was a pretty laid back bar that allowed people under twenty-one in as well. It was one of those standard bars with booths and tables, and a stage for karaoke. It was decorated with a lot of pink, but it was still a cool place to hangout. A plus was that the food was cheap as well.

When I got there the others had already staked out a table and they were waving me over. They had already ordered food. Santana's mouth was full of French fries when she said, "Just take your sweet time, Trouty."

Puck looked at me with a smile as I took a seat beside him. "What? You thought we'd wait for you? I was starving."

"I was hoping you guys would have some manners, but it's obvious the Lopez manners died when Santana was born," I shot at Santana.

"Hey!"

"He's right though. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? That's nasty!" Artie added.

"I think it's cute." Brittany touched a finger to her girlfriend's nose and Santana smiled.

"Don't worry, Sam, I got you a burger and fries," Artie told me.

"Thanks, man, so did I miss much?"

"Nah, just talk of bowling or something later."

I was sitting in between Brittany and Puck. Britt reached over and hugged me. "I'm glad to finally have my twin here tonight. We don't hang out nearly as much as we should."

Somehow, Brittany had gotten it into her head that me and her, because we had similar features, were twins. I didn't question it. She was my little Brit-brat, and I loved her to pieces. "Brit-brat, you see me at work all the time!"

"That's the problem, Trouty! You're _always_ working. I was surprised when you invited us out."

"Satan, if you were nicer, I might actually hang out with you more."

Santana leaned over Brittany and kissed me on the cheek. "Whatever, you fucking love me."

My reply was cut off by a balding man wearing a pink polo and khaki pants. He got up on stage, and said, "You won't believe what the luck we have tonight. We have something special in store that we weren't even expecting." The man talked on and on and I started playing with the straw in my drink.

I only had time to hear the crowd start to cheer and Artie say, "Hot damn!" before I heard her speak.

I looked up once more when Mercy's voice was coming from the direction of the stage. "Wow, I wasn't expecting such a welcome, but thank you," she said timidly. "I'm going to perform a song from my idol. We lost her recently, but I want us to put our sadness aside and celebrate the wonderful music she's given us." Mercy smiled and blew a kiss to the sky.

"No she is not about to do Whitney!" Santana exclaimed.

Upbeat music started to play and Mercy had a smile on her face. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a black and fuchsia sequin leopard print top and black skinny jeans with fuchsia pumps. Her hair was styled in big lose curls. I'd only seen her all dressed up once, and she managed to take my breath away. Tonight, she looked good enough to eat. Add that with the amazing voice I never knew she had, and I was smitten.

_Clocks strikes upon the hour,  
>And the sun begins to fade.<br>Still enough time to figure out,  
>How to chase my blues away.<br>I've done alright up 'til now,  
>It's the light of day that shows me how,<br>And when the night falls, loneliness calls._

Artie was yelling, "Whooo! That's wifey right there! Damn!"

So far, Mercy was swaying her hips and snapping her fingers. She looked over to her left at a man sitting at a table alone, and I saw him nod. Her smile grew and it was as if his confirmation had given her permission to let go. Her hips swayed with more rhythm. She did suggestive shimmies and twirls. Her curls bounced and swirled around her face as she sang the chorus.

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody.<br>Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
>With somebody who loves me.<em>

She worked the stage like a pro, strutting, dancing, and twirling. She stepped off stage and toward the guy she was looking at before. Mercy grabbed his hand and she danced with him effortlessly. She was even laughing a little when he dipped her, twirling her out on the floor.

_I've been in love and lost my senses,  
>Spinning through the town.<br>Sooner or later the fever ends,  
>And I wind up feeling down.<br>I need a man who'll take a chance,  
>On a love that burns hot enough to last.<br>So when the night falls,  
>My lonely heart calls.<em>

_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody.  
>I wanna feel the heat with somebody.<br>Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody,  
>With somebody who loves me.<em>

By this point, everyone was cheering. Some were even out of their seats dancing as well. I didn't know what compelled me to, but I got out of my seat. "Mercy," I said under my breath with nothing but amazement and wonder.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Artie asked.

I didn't answer. I just kept walking, weaving through the tables. When I reached her, her back was to me. She had her microphone between her and a girl and they were singing together.

_Somebody who... Somebody who... somebody who loves me...  
>Somebody who... Somebody who... to hold me in his arms...<em>

When she finally turned around, she looked surprised to see me. She shook her head and smiled. She froze but continued singing. I grabbed her hand, twining our fingers and moving so close that our bodies were touching. We swayed together before I stepped back to spin her around. She was laughing again. It was a cute little giggle. Nothing that would interfere with her song.

_I need a man who'll take a chance,  
>On a love that burns hot enough to last.<br>So when the night falls,  
>My lonely heart calls.<em>

She was walking forward but she never let go of my hand, taking me with her as she made her way back to the stage as she sang the chorus. When we reached the stage, I wound up behind her. Her body pressed against mine as she shimmied and ground against me. I followed her moves, and even though I shouldn't have, my hands rested on her hips even guiding her a little bit.

_Ooh ooh! Dance! Come on baby...  
>Dance! Wooo! Yeh! Dance! You dance like this...<br>Woah! (dance!)_

Mercy was having a good time up here on stage and so was I. Dancing with her had to be the highlight of my night. Though I did have to stop her motions before she brought things to attention and then everyone would know that I thought Mercy was attractive. They would also know just how much I enjoyed having her body pressed up against mine. Before I could even get carried away, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her as she finished the song. When she hit the last note, I kissed her on the cheek and she turned in my arms to hug me.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Her voice echoed as the microphone was close to her mouth.

I didn't care that we were on stage with eyes on us. I needed Mercy to know how mind blowing her performance was. "You…Mercy…your voice…eargasm!"

There was that cute little giggle again. She playfully hit me on the chest. "You did not just say that out loud!"

The next thing I knew, the guy in pink was on stage again. "Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Mercedes Jones! Wasn't she just wonderful?"

It was then and only then did our embrace end and Mercy looked away from me to take a bow. It had been dead quiet in the room while we were interacting, but as soon as she bowed, the bar went wild. When she was done, handing the microphone to a stage hand, she came back to me.

"You want to join me and the guys?" I asked.

"Well, Mike is over there. I came with him…" she bit her lip nervously.

"He can come too," I sad quickly.

She grabbed my hand, leading me down toward the guy I was guessing was Mike. Mike pulled her into a hug, but Mercy never let go of my hand. "Miss Lady, you did your thing! I want to see that every time. I'm assuming this is Sam?"

Mercy nodded eagerly and I held out my free hand to shake Mike's. "You choreographed her dance?" I asked.

"Nope. I gave her some pointers, but I pretty much let her do what she felt. Might I add that what you and her were doing up there was hot as hell!"

"Mike, stop playing. We were just dancing." Mike raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Sam invited us to his table. Wanna go?"

He just nodded following us. When we got there, all of my friends seemed to be in different stages of shock. "You're Mercedes Jones," Artie said in disbelief. He was practically fanning himself.

"Hold up. What are you doing with Trouty?" Santana asked.

"If you mean Sam, he and I are friends," Mercy explained.

"No shit. Apparently! But you're smokin' hot. What are you…are you two dating?" Puck asked.

"What?" Mercy's hand slid out of mine. "No."

"Guys stop hounding her. If you're not gonna be cool, I'll hang out with her alone," I finally told them, sliding an arm around her waist instead. I didn't know what had come over me, but I just needed to touch her.

"I feel kind of cheated. I want to know how this happened, Sam," Brittany butted in with a pout.

"It just sorta did. She's a cool girl, and apparently she thought I was worth hanging out with."

After the inquisition was over, I finally introduced Mercy and Mike to everyone. Mike jumped right into the conversation with everyone, but Mercy was a bit quiet. I bumped shoulders with her, and she looked up at me. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing." She tried to give me a reassuring smile, but I knew what was wrong with her.

"Can I take you home?" I asked.

"Wanky!" Santana winked at the two of us.

"I came with Mike, and you're here with your friends."

"It's okay. As long as you promise to get her there safely, Sam, I'm cool," Mike assured.

I nodded, grabbing Mercy's hand and standing. "I'll catch you guys later."

"You're damn skippy you will," Artie commented. Apparently we were going to have words about something soon.

I walked Mercy out to my car, and it was a rare time when my radio was working. She was absentmindedly singing along. "You have a beautiful voice," I told her.

"Thanks. It is my money maker."

I looked away from the road just for a second to say, "No, your money maker is behind you." My cheeks were burning as I admitted it.

"Sam! Were you checking me out?"

"Sometimes."

Mercedes was quiet for a second. She didn't even seem to acknowledge what I'd just admitted. To be honest, I didn't even know why I was admitting it. I liked to flirt with her. It was fun. She was a cool person that's all. She was an adorable girl that I had a lot of fun spending time with.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" she asked as we pulled up at her house.

"I…uh…taught myself." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously before I got out of the car to open her door for her.

"You're really good."

"Thanks," I said, walking her to her door.

When she was there, she opened the door, standing in the doorway. I leaned up against the door frame looking down at her. She surprised me by wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Too many people?"

I felt her nod against my shoulder. "Not your friends, but the other people. They were staring, taking pictures, and my mom doesn't even know about the performance but she will soon."

She pulled back, and I frowned. "There were other people besides you and my friends there? I didn't notice."

"Why are you so corny?" She laughed.

I leaned down toward her. Our noses were touching. "Because it makes you smile."

Mercy's breathing picked up, and her eyes grew wide. "Sammy, what are you doing?"

My eyes were watching her plump lips as they moved. It took me a second to process what she asked as I was busy imagining what her lips would feel like pressed against mine. I inched just a little bit closer, noticing that she didn't move away. "I don't know," I answered.

"Sam," she said, but nothing followed. I felt her entire body tense as I held her close.

My body was moving full speed ahead and my mind was scrambling to catch up. My lips touched hers in a one soft peck that lasted not even five seconds. My heart was racing and I put some distance between us before I did something that I'd regret. I'd already crossed a line that I shouldn't have.

For a long time, Mercedes just looked at me. Her eyes blinked rapidly, but she didn't say anything. The first words out of her mouth were, "Friends do that too, right?"

I was afraid to answer that question, and I knew she knew the answer already. "Good night, Mercy. Can I come over tomorrow for swimming lessons?"

"Sure."

We left it at that. We didn't talk about it. We just parted, leaving the kiss undefined.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks as always for the reviews.<strong>

**Yes, Sandy made an appearance in the story – though he wasn't named. The pink dagger is his bar. **

**Also, I wanna dance with somebody is the wonderful Whitney Houston's song. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Mercy's Pov**

_He dipped his head down toward me, and I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding. My first non staged kiss was about to happen? I questioned in my mind. NO! I mean Yes! But it's with Sam! This is Sam I Am! Sammy! Your adorable friend. His lips touched mine and they were gone before I had much time to react. I watched him walk away with no way to explain what just happened._

My cell phone started to play _Who I Am _by Nick Jonas on an endless loop, startling me awake. I had changed my ringtone earlier in the week. The song just wouldn't leave my head. I cracked an eye open and grabbed the phone. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID, figuring it was my mother.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Oh. My. God. Mercedes, you will never guess what happened!" Kurt practically yelled.

"Kurt, it's six a.m. Please dial down the happy." I should have apologized for being rude, but I wasn't really a morning person.

"Well, aren't you full of rudeness this morning," he quipped as if we were bffs who had been talking forever.

"I'm –"

"Don't you dare apologize for being yourself, Mercedes Jones. If we're going to be friends, you should know I can handle a little rudeness. Don't be angry when I give you painful honesty either."

I didn't even know what to say. I was slowly starting to realize I apologize a lot and for no reason sometimes. I essentially apologize for being myself, as if my personality was offensive – which most of my life I've basically been told it was.

"Anyway, my news," Kurt brought me from my thoughts. "Blaine asked me out!"

"What? So soon? How did this happen?"

"We've been texting and talking every day since we met. He just asked. But I can't do it alone. Mercedes, I need you!"

At that I laughed. "Kurt, what do you want me to do? I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Ask that cute blonde you cozied up with last night to come with you."

I had to have heard him wrong. "How in the _hell_ do you know about Sam?"

"Little thing called the internet, my dear. Sure you've heard of it. Another thing, why wasn't I invited out for your night of fun?" he sounded hurt.

"It wasn't really like that. My choreographer wanted to make sure I was comfortable dancing on stage, so he wanted me to perform. Sam being there was a coincidence. I can't believe it's on the internet. What am I gonna do? My mom is going to freak the fuck out! I'm dead. Officially. I've ruined Sam's life."

"I take it Sam isn't famous or have famous relatives?"

"Not that I know of. He's just Sam." I smiled as I said those words. I liked just Sam.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure it won't be so bad. Maybe if you talk to Sam, see how he feels about the limelight. Also, not to rush you or anything, but please go on the double date with me and Blaine?"

I sighed. "Kurt, Sam and I aren't dating. He's just…a friend."

"Whoa, honey, you sounded different. Tell me."

Kurt was good. I'd barely talked to him before and he already could pick on my emotions. Maybe I just wore my emotions on my sleeve. "He kissed me."

"He did! Oh then you are definitely coming on this date!"

"No, this is not good news! We can't be doing things like that. We're friends, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work between us," I admitted sadly.

"This isn't about social status or money – you don't seem the type to hang up on that. What is this about? If you like him, and he likes you, why not?"

I was quiet because truth be told I didn't honestly know what I was trying to say. I didn't know how to explain it. My hesitation had less to do with his money or stature, but more to do with what my fame would do to his normal life.

"Mercedes," Kurt started but was cut off.

"Is that Mercedes? Let me talked to her," Finn said. I heard the phone shift hands. "Hey."

I smiled. "Hi, Finn. How are you?"

"I'm good. I've been wanting to text you, but –"

"He gets sweaty palms and freaks out!" Kurt yelled in the background.

I was taken aback. "Finn, why would I make you nervous?"

"Okay, next time you talk to Blaine it's on, dude!" he told Kurt. "Don't listen to him. So, how about that videogame marathon one day? It doesn't have to just be me and you. You can invite some friends. My parents are pretty chill about us having people over."

The first person that came to mind was Sam. If we were still okay after today, I'd ask him if he wanted to come with me. "Sure."

"So I'll text you later next week for a day and time?"

"Of course, Finn."

The phone shifted again. "I'm going before Finn feels the need to Kanye West me again. Remember what I said, and talk him. If you don't come with Sam, I suppose Finn will be okay to bring along with me and Blaine."

"I'm not going to get out of that am I?"

"Not a chance."

I laughed, hanging up with him, only to see a text from Sam. It was short and to the point. **Get in your swimsuit! Be there in 45 mins ;)**

I was left to wonder why he tagged on the winky face at the end. I could have simply just been over thinking things, but this is what that kiss had done to me. Suddenly, I wasn't sure how to act when he came over. What should I do? More importantly, what should I wear? Would he kiss me again? _No! I couldn't think that way. It wouldn't happen again. It was just a mistake the first time!_ I chastised myself.

Shaking the silliness and telling myself that it was just Sam, I went to my closet looking for a swimsuit to wear. My mother would have been proud. All the money and time spent buying swimwear and I finally get to wear it. The tough part was picking out something I liked. I spent half of my time debating, trying them on and taking them back off. By the time I had finally picked a suit, I grew self conscious and put on knee shorts and a t-shirt over it. It was almost time for Sam to arrive when my phone rang again.

It was my mom. "Hey, mama."

"Mercedes Patrice Jones, you better have a damn good reason why pictures of you are all over the internet and on TV." She was angry.

"I went out and sang at a bar."

"And what exactly were you singing?"

"I did a Whitney cover."

"Mmmhmm, and who were you with?"

"Me and Mike went out, and I just wanted to sing." I would never throw Mike under the bus and say it was his idea. I liked him and wanted to keep him in my life as long as I could. He was a wonderful choreographer, and an even better friend. "I was safe. Mike would never let anything happen to me."

"You know that's not what I was talking about. Your father and I have damage control to do, so I need you to tell me who he is."

"Damage control?"

"Who is he? Do you know anything about him? He could be detrimental to your image."

I could already feel tears springing to my eyes because I knew where this was going, but I wouldn't let it happen. I would speak up for myself. "So I'm not allowed to have friends?"

"Rachel Berry –"

"Mama, Rachel Berry is not my friend!" I yelled at the same time as the knock sounded on my door. I went to open it, and shushed Sam as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. He walked in and sat down on the couch, and I went to my bedroom to finish my conversation. "You can take everything from me. You can make all my decisions, but you won't take this." Tears rolled down my cheeks but my voice was oddly calm.

"Mercedes, don't start with your drama. We're looking into it, and if it's bad for you, you simply won't do it. You have your career to think about, and what was Mike thinking? He and I will have words."

"For what? Taking me out? For hanging out with me? What I'm getting is that you run my life? I can't make a single decision of my own? It's not _my_ career is it? It's yours." I was fighting back the sobs, but my voice cracked near the end. My heart hurt. It was like I was a prisoner. For so long, I didn't mind because I had no one to show me that life wasn't what my parents had painted it as. As soon as something good came into it, it was being ripped right back out. I prayed that she didn't intimidate Mike into quitting. Last night had been the most fun I'd ever had performing.

"Let me talk to her, honey." My dad got on the line. I could barely hold myself together as I felt arms wrapping around me from behind. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be pulled back against Sam's body. "Mercedes, we just want what's best for you."

I could feel myself shaking from the tears I was trying to hold at bay. The emotion was begging to burst out. Sam's grip on me tightened, and that made it worst. I'd never had someone try so hard to hold me together. Just the mere thought of him always being here at the right time, always holding me when I cry, made me want to cry that much harder. My parents didn't do that, ever – not since I was a little kid.

"Dad, please," I whispered. I just couldn't take hearing his response and knowing that he wouldn't be listening to a word I say. Not waiting for a reply, I just hung up.

The dam of emotion burst as soon as the call had ended. I was sobbing. I just wanted my life to be mine, though I knew it probably never would. Sam was reassuring me that everything would be alright when I knew it wouldn't. My mother would find out who Sam was, and she – like reporters and gossip magazines – would dig until they found dirt.

"Mercy, talk to me," Sam whispered against my ear, still holding me tight.

"My life is like a prison when I'm home, and when I'm out it's like I'm a caged zoo animal."

Sam released me and I felt his hands run up and down my sides in a manner that I was sure was not very friend like at all. I sucked in a surprised breath. His voice came out low and sexy when he said, "Caged zoo animals don't feel like this."

"Sam, do we need to have a talk?" Of course we did, but I'd had too many talks already. I was all talked out. I tried to pull out of his arms, but all he would let me do was turn to face him.

He was smiling. "Well, I was going for humor, but apparently I got a different reaction. Care to share what reaction I got instead?" He winked.

"You are a hot mess! What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well, I can think of quite a few things."

"Sam!" I gasped.

"I just want to see you smiling. I hate seeing you cry." Sam used his thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Are you okay? You wanna talk about it?"

"I should be asking if you are okay. Your face is all over the internet, probably will be in gossip magazines too. People will start to ask you questions." And dig into your life…I couldn't bring myself to say that last one out loud.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know why the focus would even be on me. Your performance was mind blowing! That and the…something else was all I could think about last night when I went home."

I loved how Sam didn't freak out that his face was plastered all over the internet. He didn't react at all to this. He almost brought up the kiss that thus far neither of us had mentioned. Sam couldn't fool me. I knew what the something else meant. It was all I could think about. I even dreamed about it!

Sam was staring at me again with the same intensity from last night. His green eyes were dangerously alluring, and I couldn't think straight when he pinned me with his gaze like that. I stepped back, putting my hair up in a ponytail, just so I could have a reason to look away. "So…swimming lessons?" I asked, finally looking back up at him.

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I hated to see this girl in tears. It just did something to my heart. I knew when she was ready to talk about her family problems, she would. I wasn't a fool. Most of it was probably stemming from my being with her Friday night. Whatever they'd said to her had broken her inside. She was shaking in my arms. I'd made that caged animal remark to try to make her laugh, but it had back fired. Her body felt so good under my touch. _Damn her curves!_ I was so glad she wasn't looking at me when I ran my hands up and down her, because I was biting my lip trying my hardest not to kiss her neck or do anything else inappropriate. For the most part, we were pretending the kiss never happened and for right now, since she'd already had one emotional breakdown, I could be okay with that.

When she pulled her hair up, I saw a glimmer of gold. "Mercy, where's your bathing suit?"

"I have it on, but I can swim in this."

I'd seen something gold, and I wanted to see the rest! "You'd be more comfortable in just your swimsuit."

She bit her bottom lip before shaking her head no. Mercy was nervous and I had not a clue why. How could this be the same girl that gets on stage and sings her heart out, yet she's nervous with just me? "Mercy, what's going on in that mind of yours? I'm not going to let you get hurt or drown. Just take off those extra layers and let's hit the pool." I tried to give her an encouraging smile.

She still hesitated, so I walked over to her. "Do you want me to help you?"

Mercy was quiet, so I reached for the hem of her t-shirt and began to lift it over her head. I looked into her eyes the whole time. "You're gonna have to trust me today, darlin'." She lifted her arms so that I could take her shirt off, and I kept my eyes locked with hers. I couldn't look down. If I did, I'd be talking to her breasts instead of her. She took a deep breath and it brought her breasts into my peripheral. There was a plunging neckline to this suit and I couldn't help that my finger traced down the neckline, between her breasts, and down her stomach to her jean shorts. I unbuttoned and unzipped them, and brought my hands to her hips to slide her shorts down her body. Good God the girl before me was something else. Her swimsuit was gold and it tied around the neck and had a deep v neckline. Mercy's breasts looked amazing in this suit. It brought attention to her very womanly curves. The suit gathered at the center with a buckle to give the look that there was a belt there. My eyes flowed down to her bare thighs, and I was losing myself. My cheeks were flaming because I was having some improper thoughts. I was glad she hadn't turned around because then all I would be able to think of was that ass. Oh God how was I supposed to be able to get through this session if she was perfection coming and going.

I looked back up into her eyes to see her watching me intently. She was still chewing on her bottom lip as if she were waiting for something. I was going to open my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. How could you tell a girl she was beautiful when the word itself seemed not to be an adequate way to describe her? How could I possibly tell her that her friend Sam wants to give her some lessons, but they have absolutely nothing to do with swimming.

"Ca…can I?" she timidly gestured to my shirt.

I couldn't help the smile that crept across my features. "Sure, darlin'"

I was wearing a simple white t-shirt and plaid grey board shorts. Mercy's hands nearly trembled as she gathered the bottom of my shirt in her fingers. Her eyes stayed on mine as she lifted it slowly over my head. There was something about what we were doing – me undressing her, her undressing me – that was so intimate when it really shouldn't have been. She had to lean against my body and stand on her tip toes to get the shirt over my head. I chuckled until I felt her hands go from my shoulders to my chest and down every ridge of my abs. Mercy's hand balled into a fist when she neared the top of my shorts before she moved her hand completely. When she moved away, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Grabbing her arm, I pulled her back to me, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I was just going on instinct. Her eyes snapped up to mine. "You go ahead to the pool. I'll catch up."

She nodded and I tried to turn my head before she turned around, but ass was all I could see – sexy ass, Mercy's sexy ass. "Ass, ass, ass" was all my brain could register. Instead of just looking away, I turned in the opposite direction, but she wasn't leaving. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah…fine…just…bathroom," I said before bolting in that direction.

I splashed some water on my face and tried to cool myself down. I needed to get a grip on myself. Yes I had it worst for this girl than Harry had it for Cho Chang. I could see myself eventually catching Ginny Weasley type feelings for her. _Jesus she was fine!_ I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't know what to do or say. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to calm myself before I wound up having to cozy up with my right hand in her bathroom.

One more splash of cold water and I was prepared to get this lesson started. Mercy was sitting on the side of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. She looked up at me and smile. I hopped into the pool on the side closest to me. The water was nearly to my chest, so I knew it would come up to Mercy's neck when she was standing. Making my way to her, I stood in the space between her legs and my hands automatically went to her hips. "So…you ready for this?"

"If by this you mean swimming, then yes."

I bit my lip, because it wasn't even me being dirty this time. It was her. My grip tightened on her hips at the prospect of Mercy's legs being wrapped around me and her lips on mine.

"Sammy, what do I need to do?"

I had to snap myself out of these thoughts. Moving back to give her some space, I said, "Well, you have to get in the pool first. I'll hold your hand, but you can stand for right now." She grabbed both of my hands and gracefully slid into the pool. I walked her away from the side and began instructing her. "What I want you to do is hold your breath and dip your face into the water." Mercedes hesitated. I walked around behind her. "I've got you. I promise."

Very slowly she dipped herself into the water. My grip on her was secure. I only let her go to grab her hand instead. She came back up and I gave her a reassuring smile, making sure that she was comfortable. We did that a few more times to make sure she was comfortable holding her breath and generally comfortable in the water. I moved to the next phase of instructing her how to kick and pump her arms experimentally. Whenever she needed me, I was always there for her to lean on, and I wasn't complaining about the contact. The last thing I would teach her today was floating.

"Mercy, I'm going to teach you how to float, okay?" When she nodded I continued. "Lay back in my arms." My arms were just below the surface of the water, and she did as I said, but I could feel how rigid and tense her body was. "Relax," I told her chuckling at how tightly her eyes were closed.

"Don't let me go, Sam."

"I have to or else you're never going to float. Yes, I'd love nothing more than to hold you like this for hours, but…" I realized my admission when her eyes shot open and she looked at me.

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Like what, Mercedes?"

She didn't elaborate. She just closed her eyes and soon I felt her body relax. I let her go, but on the first try she started to sink and she shrieked. My hands were there to catch her though. Silently, I gave her a chance to calm before we tried it again. It didn't take long before she allowed herself to relax and finally float. She didn't need my supporting arms for that anymore.

"I think that's it for today. You did good."

"Thanks."

We got out of the pool in silence and headed back to the pool house. I had a change of clothes on the couch in the living room. Mercedes headed to the bathroom and I changed in her living room. By the time I'd dried myself with the towel and pulled on my shorts, Mercy was back. She stood in the hall looking at me as I was pulling my shirt over my head. Her eyes raked over my body and I remembered the feel of her hands on me.

"Mercy, are we gonna talk about this?" I asked, not being able to take this unspoken thing between us.

"About what?"

"I kissed you last night."

"You did."

I rubbed the back of my neck. I was starting to get frustrated. "Mercy, I'm not asking you to state the obvious here. I'm just asking you to state how you felt about it."

"How did you feel about it?"

I wasn't even sure if I wanted to tell her. She was acting so guarded, and I was afraid she was going to shoot me down. Of course she would. I was simply just Sam and she was this amazing girl that I wanted to hang out with - and always did – for unhealthy amounts of time. She was glitz and glam, and I was plain old Sam. If I told her that, I'd sound pathetic.

"Why can't you say how you feel?" she asked me.

"Why can't you?" I stubbornly shot back.

Surprisingly she giggled heading for the couch and I followed. I sat down and when she was about to sit, I pulled her into my lap. "We're being silly, Sammy."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't want weirdness between us. I like the way we are."

"Why are you apologizing for doing something you wanted to do? Let's just play it by ear, okay? Go off instincts? Just be MJ and Sam I Am without labels," she suggested, but she still hadn't given me a reason for her hesitation. I couldn't talk. I hadn't told her my reason for not telling her how I felt either.

It would definitely be easier not to label whatever it was between us. If were just really good friends, there would be no need for me to feel inadequate, or not enough for her. I had nothing to offer this girl, but myself.

"What if I want to kiss you again?" I asked before I could stop myself. My lips touched hers before she could answer. This kiss lasted longer and she even kissed me back this time.

"Then, I guess we'll just have to go with instincts on that as well," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Thanks as always for the reviews, favorites and alerts.<strong>

**Next chapter we should be getting some Kurtcedes and Finncedes! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**It's almost 5am, so there may be mistakes. Please excuse them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Sam's POV**

It was Sunday, the last day that Mercy would be home alone. We were sitting on her couch watching _The Lion King_. She'd been texting most of the movie and then every once in a while, she would lift her head from my shoulder and look at me. So far, I've ignored it, but this last time as the credits were rolling I looked down at her. "What, darlin'?"

She shook her head, but I continued to look at her, expecting her to answer. "So I have this friend…and he kinda wants me to come along on a date with him."

I stiffened, not entirely sure what she was trying to say. "Like just you and him?"

"No! No! I probably could have found a better way to say it, but he wants me to double with him and his date."

"Okay…" I trailed off and noticed that she was hiding her face in my shoulder. "Mercy?" I knew she wanted me to say I'd go with her, but I wanted to make her ask me.

"Sammy…"

"Yes?" I smiled at how tough she was making this when she should know I would have said yes without hesitation. She mumbled something against me that I didn't quite catch. "Sorry, I couldn't hear that."

Mercy sighed looking up at me. "Would you be my date?"

Looking at her seriously, I said, "Let me think about it."

For a split second I saw her pout, but when she saw that I was having a hard time keeping a straight face she smiled. "Oh I suppose that's okay. Take all the time you want. I can invite Kurt's brother Finn."

It was my face that fell then. "Mercy, I was just kidding! You know I'll go with you!"

She giggled. "You're kind of cute when you're pouting!"

"Just kind of cute, Mercy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, you're damn sexy. Happy now?"

"I will be once you kiss me and make it better." I smirked and she smiled, leaning in and touching her lips to mine.

Thus far, our kisses have been short and sweet. Just chaste little pecks here and there. I felt her smile against my lips. When I went to pull away, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me back. Mercy kissed me again and her tongue slid over my bottom lip. My lips parted automatically and her tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing mine. I was practically putty in this girl's hands right now as my heart raced. I repeatedly asked myself if this was really happening. Shy Mercy who is awkward in a lot of social situations was really kissing me senseless right now. When she finally pulled away, I was gasping for air.

My eyes were wide as I looked at her timidly smiling. "I did good, huh?" she gloated, taking in my reaction.

"Oh, Mercy, you…" I didn't even spare more words before attacking her lips with my own. We didn't break away until her phone started to ring. "Ignore it?"

"Probably Kurt. Let me text him back really quick."

Her fingers flew across those keys quickly and I was calculating the moment that she pressed send. It would seem once she opened the door for us to be just a little bit closer, I needed to make sure that door stayed wide open. When she was done with her message, I practically pounced on her forcing her to lay down on the couch. She was giggling the entire time. I looked down at her with a smile. God I smiled so much when I was with Mercy.

Her hands went up to my shoulders. "I could get used to looking at you from this angle," she said.

I didn't think she realized how I could possibly take that. "Well, Mercy, what are you trying to say?"

She gasped. "Not that! I just meant the full force of your eyes looking down into mine. The way you're looking down at me."

"Alright, fan fiction and romance novels, I see you."

"Oh hush! I did not read that. What do you want me to be saying? That you were eye fucking me full force, because you are," she pointed out.

"Sorry," I said, inching closer to her.

"Don't apologize. I like it."

"Are you going to stop talking so I can kiss you?"

She opened her mouth to say something else, but my lips covered hers. Her eyes flutter closed, and I could feel her body relax under me. One of my hands ran restlessly up and down the curve of her body, but I kept it innocent. There was just something wonderful about the pace we were going, and I didn't want to move faster than either of us was ready for.

Her phone vibrated and rang between us. "Someone's calling," she said breathlessly. She answered, pressing the speakerphone key and putting it beside her head on the couch. "What's up, Kurt?"

"So he's really going with us? Oh this is going to be amazing! I'm so glad. I love Finn, but having my step-brother along for my first date with Blaine would have been absolutely dreadful!"

Kurt talked on excitedly, and I took that time to acquaint my lips with Mercy's neck while she talked. I kissed and nipped at her soft flesh and she audibly groaned, forgetting she was on the phone with Kurt. Suddenly it got quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Mercedes?"

"Huh?" she replied distractedly as I kissed down her jaw line on my way back to her lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she managed right before my lips were on hers.

"Is Sam there with you?" Kurt asked.

"Hi, Kurt," I answered his question.

There was a squeal in reply. I looked at Mercy who was dying of laughter and I wound up burying my face into the crook of her neck, laughing as well. I'd never expected that to be his response. Shifting, I rested my head on her chest and she started playing with my hair.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes asked still laughing.

"Mercy, maybe we should call someone. He's still not answering," I added.

"Oh. My. God! He calls you Mercy!" the boy practically screamed. "How cute are you two! I can't wait for this date!"

"Calm down. I'm excited too! I mean you and Blaine!" Mercy let out a squeal of her own.

"You and Sam though!" Kurt was squealing again.

"Mercedes and Kurt!" I threw in, feeling left out of the scream fest.

They both laughed. "Sam, when are you free?" Kurt asked.

"Monday and Saturday."

"Okay, Blaine is free everyday this week. Cedes?"

"Nothing major for me this week."

"Okay so Monday. What do we want to do?"

"Nothing too fancy," Mercy asked.

"How 'bout mini-golf?" I suggested.

We heard sounds of Kurt texting . After a few seconds, he said, "Blaine loves the idea. So around 7?"

Mercy looked down at me and I nodded. "Sure."

"Great because Finn had his heart set on Saturday being game night for you guys. I'm sure he'll be in touch."

Kurt hung up and we just laid there in silence with Mercy lazily running her finger through my hair. It was so soothing, and I was almost falling asleep. She even started humming a song. I could get used to this, just spending time with her like this. Times like this, I didn't know why I never just come out and say how much I like her. She was so perfect for me, and it was so plain to see how well we complimented each other. It was only in the most superficial way, that I couldn't be her counterpart. If Kurt had suggested a fancy restaurant, she would've had to take someone else, because I wouldn't have been able to afford it.

"Sammy, what are you thinking about?"

"I like how you call me Sammy," I told her honestly. "My brother and sister do it too, but it's so endearing when you say it."

"Same way when you call me Mercy."

"I really like you, Mercy." I raised my head to look into her eyes.

"I really like you too, Sammy." She was smiling.

That smile left her face almost immediately as her phone rang again. She pressed send, and it was still on speaker. "Hey, daddy. I thought you guys would be on a plane by now."

"Listen, Meme, I talked your mom into staying another day here. I feel bad about the way things went down yesterday."

"Dad, what's going on? You haven't called me Meme since I was ten. Are you sure you two are okay?"

"Don't worry. I also haven't heard my daughter cry since she was ten either. I know you were crying on the phone, and I just want to fix it. You know that song you've always wanted to record? The one Alicia Keys did?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I pulled some strings, and you've got it. You're scheduled to be in the studio tomorrow at five."

"Dad, I have a da – a thing with Kurt Hummel at seven."

"Burt's son?"

Mercy sighed. "Yes, Dad."

"Oh, just get in there and really sing it from the heart. Will is going to be there to oversee things."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Meme, I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," she mumbled.

When she hung up the phone, I thought she'd be ecstatic, but she wasn't. "Shouldn't you be doing a happy dance or something right now?"

"He's just feeling guilty. Guilt gifts."

"But you get to record the song," I tried to find a silver lining for her.

"At the expense of being late for our first date!"

Damn, I suppose this would be our first real date. I didn't entirely know how I felt about this. We'd gone from not defining what we were one minute to going on a date with her friends the next. I shook it out of my head to contemplate later. I was supposed to be on my job of making her smile.

"So get up and dance, woman. You get to record a song you've been dying to sing, and you get to go on a date with a hot guy. Luckiest girl ever? I think so."

"Come with me?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow to the studio."

"You want me there?"

"I want you ever - nope not going to say it. I would've been walking myself into another dirty joke. Yes. I would like it if you…" she huffed. "came."

I smirked. "You still walked yourself into the possibility of a dirty joke."

"You're just nasty!"

"You like it." I gave her a peck before sitting up and stretching. "As much as I hate to, I've gotta go. Unless you want me to spend the night," I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Every night," I admitted, standing and holding out a hand to help her off the couch.

Hand in hand we walked to the door. She stood on her tip toes to touch her lips to mine. "Night, Sammy."

"Night, beautiful. See you tomorrow."

The next day, found me practically shunned by Artie at school. He hadn't talked to me the entire first half of school. Right before lunch I met him at his locker. Santana and Brittany were with him. "Here his wifey stealing ass comes," he mumbled.

"Hey, guys." I pretended not to have heard what he said.

"Hey, Trouty. How's the high life treating you?" Santana smirked.

"Don't even start! She's a nice girl, and her money has nothing to do with anything."

"Artie isn't happy. How dare you still his wife to be, Sam! That's not cool!" Brittany accused.

"I didn't know he was fan."

"Not just a fan! I'm the ultimate Mercedes Jones fan. Her picture is my background on my cell phone. She was my future wife. I wanted to do duets with her. Her voice, her body, her everything is sexy as hell. I had our future planned out," Artie admitted.

"Dude, that's kind of creepy, but I'm sorry. I didn't know, but I'm not going to stop seeing her."

"Yeah, well, I'll just wait until you fuck it up and swoop in and woo my boo."

I laughed. "Well if things keep going well. You guys might get to hang out with her."

"Good, because I'm required to have at least eight hours of Sam time a week – not including school or work." Brittany looped an arm through mine, and Santana did the same on the other side and we headed off for lunch.

"You get those girls, and my wifey? Lucky bastard," Artie mumbled from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

I'd changed my outfits a couple of times and was nervous as hell. Sam would be coming to the studio with me and afterwards we'd be double dating with Kurt. I internally squealed again. I was actually leading somewhat of a normal life with friends and a not quite boyfriend. Kurt made me Skype him my outfit choices and try them on for him, and he did the same for me. I thought it weird at first, but Kurt is amazing and nothing like my stylist. He liked my style and didn't try to impose anything upon me. We'd finally settled on me wearing a simple light blue shirt and black shorts with wedge heels. I was a little nervous about the shorts though. They showed off a lot of leg and thigh. Kurt said it was cute and unintentionally sexy.

I didn't have much time to talk myself out of it. Sam was knocking on my door, ready to take me to the studio. When I opened the door, I saw that he'd gone the casual route too, in a grey t-shirt and jeans. "Beautiful girl, you ready?"

"Yep." I grabbed my purse and cell phone off the table and when I turned around Sam was right behind me. His lips descended upon mine without warning. His hands went into the back pocket of my shorts, giving my ass a squeeze and pulling me closer to him in the process. I pulled away, but his lips went to my neck and my knees almost went weak. I was drowning in his kisses and I didn't want to be rescued. When he finally broke contact and looked at me, I said, "Best greeting I've ever gotten."

He smiled sheepishly. "Give me your keys. I'll lock the door, and walk behind you for the rest of the night."

I did what he asked and felt a little odd, walking in front of him so that he could admire my backside. I never thought guys admired me or that I could really be thought of as sexy, but then Sam blew into my life making me feel all types of sexy. When we got in his car, I asked, "Happy?"

He handed me my keys and started the car, "Very. You have no idea."

The same thing happened when we got to the studio. This time he tripped over a potted plant. I just shook my head at him, aimlessly following me, fixated on my ass. Before we entered the room I'd be recording in, I grabbed Sam's hand twining our fingers.

William Schuester, my dad's right hand man was sitting at the controls. He turned and smiled when we entered. "Mercedes, I didn't know you'd be bringing a friend." His eyes zeroed in immediately on our hands. I wasn't a fool. Will might be my vocal coach, but above all else he was my dad's best friend. He was a man that I considered family more than my own sometimes.

"We're meeting some friends in a bit, and he drove so I figured you wouldn't mind. Will, this is Sam." Sam held out his free hand to the man. "Sam, this is a very old family friend, Will."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. You ready to do this, Mercedes?"

I nodded, and Sam gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Go do your thing, Mercy."

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I had to start right on the music, but I opened my eyes as soon as I started singing the first words of the first verse. There was a pair of green eyes looking intently back at me. Will looked like he was chatting with Sam, but Sam seemed like he was hanging on to every word I sang.

_I'm a woman, lord knows it's hard  
>I need a real man to give me what I need<br>Sweet attention, love and tenderness  
>When it's real it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all<em>

_Cause a man, just ain't a man,  
>If he aint' man enough<br>To love you when you're right,  
>Love you when you're wrong<br>Love you when you're weak,  
>Love you when you're strong<br>Take you higher  
>When the world got you feelin low.<br>He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first  
>Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt<br>That's what's done when you really love someone  
>I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all.<em>

Normally, I had trouble focusing with all the pressure in studio. My parents were usually present, judging me harshly, and pushing me to do better than my best. This time it was easy. I was singing straight to Sam. A hint of a smile was playing at his lips as I sang through the chorus. When I got to the second verse, Sam put his hand over his heart, smiling big and letting me know he'd felt my words and the song.

_Cause you're a real man and lord knows it's hard  
>Sometimes you just need a woman's touch<br>Sweet affection, love and support  
>When it's real, it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all<em>

I continued to sing the rest of the song like Will wasn't even in the room. It wasn't until the song was over and he told me I could come out of the booth did I remember he was there. Sam looked like he wanted to come toward me but he stopped himself. I gave him a smile before looking at Will. "Do I need to do it again?"

He shook his head no. "You _nailed _it! Mercedes, I'm going to be honest. When you first sang this song, it seemed too big for you. I honestly don't know what happened, but wow! Where has this girl been? I need to see more of that! Your dad's going to be blown away."

"Thanks!"

"It's about time for you to get a band and start touring, right?"

"My parents are coming back tomorrow. I'm sure they'll fill me in on what's going down next week. If you can, Will, put in a good word for me sitting in on auditions? I want a say in the people I work with."

"Will do, Meme." I smiled. Will had never stopped calling me Meme. Even when my dad had stopped, Will hadn't. He hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "Be safe, and Sam it was nice to meet you."

With Sam's hand in mine, we made it to the car silently. It wasn't until we were in that we turned to each other and lips crashed, hands roamed, and broken words were exchanged. My phone rang, and it was Kurt. Sam practically whined when I answered.

"Are you going to be able to make it?"

"Yes, Kurt. We're on the way now. Promise. Just calm down, and breathe."

"Right, breathing. I can do that."

"I'm pretty sure Blaine won't bite…unless you want him too."

Sam barked out a laugh. "Tell Sam to shut it."

Before I could relay the message, Sam said, "I bite too. All you have to do is say the words, and I'll show you."

I giggled, and Kurt made a gagging sound. "You two disgust me."

"Don't pretend the first time you met Blaine you two weren't making sicken googley eyes at each other."

"Oh my god the door bell just rang!" he screamed. "It's Blaine!"

"Well we'll see you in a bit. Don't scream in his face again like we did the first time."

We were only a few minutes away and I told Sam the story of our first meeting Blaine. Sam thought it was hilarious. "Artie might scream in your face. Just warning. Oh and he has a cute little nickname for you."

"What is it?"

"He calls you his boo."

"Call him right now! Give me your phone!" I was more than a little amused by this. I scrolled and found Artie's number and pressed send.

"Oh look who it is, the woman stealer. What's up, man?" he answered.

"Hey, boo. How's it going?"

"Shut the fuck up! This is not who I think it is!"

Sam was cracking up as we pulled into the parking lot.

"If you think it's Mercedes then it is. What are you up to?"

"Playing video games. You?"

"About to go mini-golfing with Sam. I might be hanging out with a friend on Saturday who is really into video games too. Would you like to come? I'd like to get to know this guy who calls me his boo a little better."

"Is Sam going?"

"Damn skippy I'm going! If you're going I'm going. Simple as that!" Sam said.

"I don't even care. If Mercedes Jones asks you to go, the answer is yes. Always yes, sexy."

I giggled and Sam side eyed me. I rolled my eyes. "Bye, boo. I'll tell Sam to get with you on the time, ok?"

"You just made my life, Mercedes. You have no clue!"

Sam imitated my giggled when I hung up and handed him the phone. "What was all that about?"

"Jealous?"

"No."

"It's hot."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the window and we jumped apart. It was Kurt and Blaine. We got out of the car and Kurt was smirking. "What happened to your hair, Sam?"<p>

"Mercy." He looked at me.

"Guilty." I reached up to try to fix it for him. I just loved running my fingers through his hair.

"Oh by the way, I'm Kurt. It's nice to finally meet you."

Blaine introduced himself to Sam and as the boys talked, Kurt asked, "So…Cedes got a boyfriend now?"

"No, we're just…um…" I shrugged. We were entirely more than friends.

Kurt smiled understandingly and we went in. It was exciting. Sam and I held hands most of the night. There were times when he'd help me with my stance by standing behind me. Really all he was doing was stealing kisses. Blaine and Kurt were adorably flirting with each other. After a while, Blaine started doing a victory dance every time he got the ball in the hole. He and Kurt would dance around like complete idiots and laugh like we weren't in public. I could barely talk because Sam and I had resorted to cheating. When he was up, I made a point to bend over in his line of sight, since I was finding out more and more that he was an ass man. Sure enough that threw him off his game. He wasn't going to play fair either. Sam was pretending to scratch his stomach when his shirt came up and abs were everywhere. I was practically drooling.

"Ah, Cedes, you might want to wipe that drool at the corner of your mouth," Kurt joked.

"As soon as you stop blushing, I stop drooling," I countered.

The night ended with Kurt wining, and Sam smack talking because he beat my score. "I think top to scores should get a prize." He smirked.

"Oh yea? What's that?" I asked.

"A kiss. Whattaya say Blaine? Kurt deserves a prize too."

Blaine turned beat red and so did Kurt. "I…I think that would be a good prize."

Sam walked over to me. "I need my prize, Mercy."

Wrapping arms around my waist and pulling me closer, he touched his lips to mine. I grinned up at him when he released me. This boy's kisses were quickly becoming an addiction. Everything about him and how easy it was just being with him was addicting. Even now we were out in public without a care in the world. I loved how my small but growing fame didn't bother him. Sure, people stared at us and some even took pictures, but none of it mattered while we were having fun. We had even more gawkers because Blaine was here as well. He didn't seem to mind either. The pictures, and people, we could deal with another day. I was just living in the here and now with Sam and my wonderful new friends.

"I've got to get going, guys. It's a school night, and last time I didn't come home they freaked," Sam told the guys.

"Why didn't you come home?" Kurt asked.

"Fell asleep at Mercy's and had to go straight to work."

"Oh, so you slept over," Blaine said suggestively.

I playfully hit Blaine in the shoulder. "Not you too! Get out of the gutter."

"Well the man said he slept over. I'm just assuming you put it on him so well, he went into a mini coma." Blaine winked.

I hid my face in Sam's chest. "A little help here, Sammy?"

"Well, baby, you are good at what you do. Forgot my own name that last time. All I knew was Mercy."

"I hate you all! All of you! Nasties!"

"Only nasty for you," Sam told me in a whisper that made me shiver.

"I'm going to punch you."

"Kiss me. I like that better!" And I did.

I hugged Blaine, and then Kurt. Kurt whispered, "I think you two should just make it official. You're perfect together. I like him."

"You and Blaine are cute too. We have to do this again." Out loud I asked, "See you Saturday?"

"Of course. Blaine's coming along."

"I invited Sam and his friend Artie. Are you telling me that I'll be the only girl?"

"Rachel might be there…maybe."

"Does Finn know about all these people?"

Kurt laughed. "Not a chance. He thinks it's just you and him."

"Poor Finn! He said I could invite people, so…"

"Don't worry about him."

We said our goodbyes and made our way to Sam's car. The conversation was light and fun on the drive back to my place. Sam walked me to the door. "I wish you could stay, just a little while longer."

"I do too, but that's not good for either of us. I can be very convincing when I want to be, and right now, I want to convince you out of those shorts and that shirt."

"And I really want to convince you to stay for a while, but we're moving too fast, aren't we?"

Sam nodded before kissing me on the forehead. "Beautiful, I can't kiss you or I'll follow you inside. Now go on inside and lock the door so I won't change my mind."

I went in, but I didn't lock the door. I heard a bump and a slide. I smiled, sliding down and sitting with my back against the door. "You're killing me, sweetheart," Sam said from the other side.

"It's not roses and sunshine for me."

"Just lock the door," he pleaded.

I reached up and locked the door, and I felt like we both took an audible sigh of relief.

"Drive safe, Sammy."

"I'll text you when I get home."

We were colliding; our worlds were crashing into one another's. Everything was fitting together, and it was moving whether we liked it or not. We'd gone on our first date, yet we never planned to date. He'd met a man that I considered family, yet I didn't plan on him meeting anyone in my family yet. My relationship with Sam wanted to move so much faster than I'd planned. We were both so very physically attracted to each other on top of the mental connection we already had. I wanted to experience things with Sam that I'd never really thought about with anyone other than my celeb crushes. Sam Evans would be the death of me, if I didn't get myself under control.

* * *

><p><strong>The song she sang was When You Really Love Someone by Alicia Keys.<strong>

**Did we like Kurtcedes? And Artcedes? Klaine? I had too much fun writing this chapter! I'd love to know what y'all think! **

**Also Tina is coming soon! I'm glad cuz Mercy needs some girlfriends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Mercedes's POV**

It was early, too early for there to be someone knocking on my door. I shuffled out of bed, eyes still blurry with sleep as I heard a key being inserted and the door opening. The image I was greeted with was my father and Will coming in.

"Daddy, Will, what are you doing here?" I asked, yawning in the process.

"Meme, I wanted to talk to you about something," my dad informed me before pulling me into a hug.

When he released me I frowned. First he called me Meme then a long embrace…something was up. As I was transferred to Will's arms, I whispered, "What is this about? Who died?"

He kissed my cheek. "Relax and trust me, okay?"

If Will said things were okay, then they usually were. I trusted this man to come through for me when my own parents didn't sometimes. Dad walked in and took a seat on the couch, gesturing for me to do the same. "We got in a couple of hours ago and Will and I just talked for a bit. He brought up some things that I wasn't aware of," he explained.

"Oh, what sort of things?" I asked, sitting beside him as Will took the arm chair adjacent to the couch.

"It's about your career, your personal life and maybe my parenting."

"My career?"

"It has been brought to my attention that I can't be your father and manager. Where most choose father, I tend to treat you like my client all the time. You think all I see in you is dollar signs?"

I gasped. "Ho…how did you know about that?" I knew how he knew. My eyes trained themselves on Will. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Meme, Emma meant well –"

"I told those things to her in confidence. I didn't expect my shrink to discuss the matters with her boyfriend." I felt betrayed. How could my "life counselor" as they called her, have discussed the things I said in my sessions with Will? It was already hard enough for me to trust her. Now I found out that she'd betrayed that.

"You signed forms giving her permission to release information to you parents or guardians. We both know you consider me a third parental figure in your life. Honey, Emma just thought that I could help. Let your dad finish."

I sighed, waiting for my father to finish. "The point of this is that I'm stepping down as your manager and stepping up as your dad. Will is going to take over the business aspect. You're almost eighteen, and he believes that I need to lift my thumb and let you make some decisions of your own."

Before I let myself get too excited, I continued on, wanting all the news before I decided if I should celebrate. "So…my personal life…?"

"Will mentioned that he met Sam."

I nodded. "He did."

"He likes the boy, and he thinks I should give him a chance."

"Meaning?"

"Can Sam have dinner with us tomorrow night?"

"Before I agree, I need to know who _us_ is."

"You, me, and Will."

"He has to work, but if you're up for a late dinner, then I'll see what he says."

He nodded. "We have to figure out how to spin this. I'm not sure if you are aware, but your double date is all over the internet this morning."

Dad held out his phone to me after he pulled up a video. It was of me and Kurt kissing Sam and Blaine. He showed me another of me and Sam interacting. Sam had been doing a victory dance and I was laughing uncontrollably. There were countless pictures. Dad had shown me of myself locked in Sam's embrace. I couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across my face when I looked at the pictures.

"What does Mama think about all this?" I asked, handing him back the phone.

"Well…she…doesn't know."

"Dad, really!"

"I know, Meme, I know. The paperwork is already in motion for Will to be your manager. He's already on the payroll, and he was practically a backseat manager anyway. I'm going to meet Sam and we will make a decision together – you, me and your manager – on what is best for you personally and professionally. After all our ducks are in a row, I will talk to your mother."

"Thanks, Dad."

With his hands laced in his lap, he looked at me expectantly. "So…are you going to call Sam?"

"Yeah…"I drew out the word. I was not about to have a conversation with Sam with my dad and Will in the room.

Will stood. "You can give it a rest, Michael. She's not calling him with us in the room."

My dad chuckled. "Come on, Will. You've got to give me credit for trying!"

They each gave me hugs on the way out. As soon as the door closed, I rushed to the bedroom to grab my phone. Sam was probably asleep, but I couldn't contain my excitement.

He answered on the second ring. His voice was groggy and caused my belly to flip flop with butterflies at the deep rumble in his voice. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry to wake you. I know you have school soon, and I…never mind. Just go back to sleep. We'll talk later."

"Mercy, no. You called for a reason we'll talk now. Sleep is not as important as hearing your voice."

I went into my story about getting a little bit more freedom in my life, saving the dinner with my father for last. "Also, my dad wants to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Sam? Did I lose you?"

"No…I'm here. Isn't that like a big step, me meeting your dad?"

"Sam what are you talking about? You've already met Will and he's practically my dad's brother! Do you…not want to do this?" I didn't want to ask that last question. I felt an ache at just the realization that maybe Sam and I could end whatever it was that we had.

Sam chuckled. "Are you insane, sweetheart? Meeting your dad just means that we have to make a decision about us sooner than we thought. I'll be there with bells on if you asked me to."

Smiling I asked, "Just bells?"

"What images could you possibly be conjuring up in that beautiful mind of yours?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"I bet you're imagining it all wrong. It's much bigger than you're thinking."

"The bells?"

Sam burst into laughter. "Yes, baby, the bells." The sound of his laughter was so cute. I could picture his smile, and the way his eyes lit up when he was happy. "But seriously, is this gonna be something fancy? Like a suit and tie type affair?"

"Doubt it. I don't too much like to get all dressed up."

"I love the sight of you in a dress though, oh and shorts, and skirts, and jeans –"

"Sammy, if you don't stop."

"Hey, you were the kinky one with me in bells. At least the images I have involve you in actual clothes. What am I a piece of meat?"

"Yes, a very fine piece of meat!"

"Well at least now I know why you like me!"

"As if my ass didn't attract your eyes like it was a magnet."

"I…you have a great ass. I'm not even gonna lie."

"I'm not even sure how to respond to that."

"Just say you'll wear those shorts with the fringe again sometime." His voice was low, almost a sexy whisper. It spiked my heart rate and sent a shiver up my spine.

"Sam -"

"I'll stop, I promise…if you promise to wear them again."

"I promise." I smiled, shaking my head, though he couldn't see it. That boy was something else.

"Hey, darlin' , I've gotta go get ready."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon?"

"You know it."

I had school as well with my teacher Mr. Figgins. He was a character who thought he was down with the "youngsters", but he lost me as soon as he started talking about the rapper Ke-dollar sigh- ha. It took me a while to realize the man meant Ke$ha. After I hit the books, it was dance rehearsals with Mike until ten that night. Exhaustion was an understatement. He was getting me tour ready, and because I barely danced in public before, it seemed grueling the amount of dancing I had to do from day to day now.

When I got home, all I wanted to do was have a meeting with my bed, but as soon as I walked that way, there was a knock on my door. I grumbled before trudging back that way. Opening the door, I was greeted with Sam in his Pizzeria uniform, wearing a tired smile.

"Sammy, what are you doing here?" I hadn't expected to see him today because neither of our schedules allowed much hangout time.

Instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and placing a knee weakening kiss on me. "I just needed to do that."

"Don't you have to pick your mom up from work soon?"

"Yes, but thinking about you was driving me insane. I wish you'd called for pizza tonight."

"Boy, my wall is practically an Avatar mural right now. You drove all the way out here just to kiss me?"

"Yes," he answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "And to see your beautiful face."

Trying to hide my smile, I looked down. When I had composed my face into a much less goofy grin, I looked back up at him. He had an amused glint in his eyes and his smile was warm and endearing. Sam's cherry red lips looked so kissable, and I yearned to kiss them just once more. I knew that if I touched my lips to his it wouldn't just be one kiss.

"Go pick up your mother, please. I don't want you to be late because of me."

His eyes followed my lips. I could tell when he finally registered what I'd said, because his eyes finally focused on mine. Sam nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. We're meeting at The Pink Dagger."

He gave another nod before leaving.

* * *

><p>It was time to for our dinner and I was nervous as hell. We were here early, waiting for Sam to get off and join us. My father and Will wanted to wait for Sam before we ordered, but my mouth felt dry. Sam was right this was a big step. He was meeting my dad, and we were deciding the fate of our relationship tonight. I walked over to the bar. There was pretty blonde with green eyes working. She didn't entirely look like she belonged there. The way she smiled was so maternal. She was talking to the owner, Sandy, when I approached.<p>

He beamed at me. "Mercedes Jones! To what do we owe the pleasure? I can't thank you enough for your show."

"It should be me thanking you for allowing it. I had fun. I was actually coming over to ask for some water. I'm meeting someone here in a bit," I explained.

Sandy clapped his hands together. "Is it Sam?"

I frowned. "You know Sam?"

"Yes of course I do," he said as if it was obvious.

As the bartender handed me the bottle of water, she smiled big. "You're Mercedes?"

I nodded. "I am. Have we met?"

She shook her head slowly. "We will soon, though."

I frowned though the smile on her face never left. Before I walked away, Sandy asked, "One day, it doesn't have to be tonight, just one day would you sing me my favorite song?"

"What's your favorite song?" I asked.

"_Ain't No Way."_

"I will make a special trip back to sing for you," I promised.

Sam texted me to let me know he was on the way. As I sat back down, I fidgeted, fixing my clothes. I'd dressed in a black shirt with a thrashed cutout back and the strings crisscrossing. A black skirt with pink stripes went with it. The stripes were haphazardly arranged. When I'd gotten dressed my dad had raised an eyebrow, and Will had whistled. Sitting at the table, the two scrutinized me.

"You're nervous?" my dad asked.

"I'm not!" I lied.

Will laughed. "You've fixed your shirt five times since you sat down. That's not counting the three times on the way to the car, and the six times before you got up to get your water."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but I couldn't say a word. He was right. He killed any argument I'd had. If that wasn't enough, my reaction of Sam entering the room had Dad and Will exchanging glances. Sam walked in, waving to Sandy and the bartender before setting his eyes on me.

Without realizing it, I stood. My feet were carrying me toward him. It seemed like it took ages to get to him. When I did, he took me in his arms, lifting me as he hugged me. Sam's lips touched mine in a kiss so tender that it was dizzying and breathtaking. My toes touched the ground again, but my eyes didn't leave his green orbs. "I've missed you," he said.

"It's been an entire twenty four hours."

Sam laughed. "You realize we sound ridiculous, right?"

"Yeah, like all those sappy movies we've made fun of."

A throat cleared loudly from my dad's table. Snapping out of the haze where all I seemed to see was Sam, I took his hand in mine and we made our way to the table. He looked over his shoulder at the bar. Sandy and the blonde woman were grinning at us.

At the table, we took seats across from the other men. I kept a tight, support grip on Sam's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

My mom was working tonight and she had given me her word that she wouldn't take too much interest in the meeting I was having. I'd promised her that she would get to meet Mercedes if this meeting with her dad went well. Mom gave me a reassuring smile before I sat down across from Mr. Jones. Mercedes introduced us, and we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones, and good to see you again Will," I told them both.

"Sam, I asked you here because my daughter is very fond of you, and Will speaks highly of your first meeting." I just nodded, feeling Mercy's small hand go into mine. "I have to ask how you met my daughter."

I felt her squeeze my hand and I knew how we actually met could get her in trouble, so I amended the story. "I deliver pizzas and I delivered to the wrong place. Mercy was nice enough to give me the directions to the house I was looking for, and the next week, I'd started working with a pool cleaning company that had been hired to clean your pool. Mercy fell in, and I helped her out."

"And what exactly are you after with my daughter? What are your intentions?"

"Sir, I'm not _after_ anything. If you think it's money, you can think again. I work two jobs. There isn't a thing wrong with my work ethic, and I didn't even know she sang or was big in the public eye until she sang here. I had known her for a while before that night.

"I really like her. I think she's beautiful – _the way she is._" I emphasized the last part because I understood that he and his wife were the ones trying to change her. "She's funny, quirky, smart and the sweetest thing since apple pie."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked away to hide her smile. That got her dad to chuckle and Will was practically beaming at me. "I detect a southern accent. So you're not from around here?"

"Oh no, sir. My family moved here about two years ago from Tennessee."

Will interrupted Mr. Jones's game of twenty questions with a serious question of his own. "The media is going nuts over the two of you. What I want to know is, if you're okay with this – the both of you?"

Mercedes nodded slowly. "They've said worse about me. At least now, they are wondering who the hottie is and what role he plays in my life." I felt myself blushing as she referred to me as a hottie.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, but being with her is worth a little media attention," I answered honestly.

"My next question is what role exactly is he playing in your life? The two times you've been seen publically it's seems to have been a more romantic type relationship than just a friendship."

Looking at Mercy, I let her take the lead with this. It was her career after all. "Right now, we are just really _really_ good friends. I want to talk to Sam about us and where we stand before we talk to the press. Is that okay Will?"

"That's a lot of reallys for just good friends," Will pointed out. "But you guys talk and we'll spin the story with whatever you decide."

"Can we…go…talk about this?" Mercedes asked.

Her dad looked at me. "Sam will get you home safely?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

I followed Mercy out of the bar, trying hard not to watch how her skirt hugged her body, fitting like it was painted on. My hands itched to be on her, and as soon as we were outside, my hands went to her hips, pulling her back toward me. Nuzzling her neck, I whispered, "I like this skirt."

She turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck. My lips met hers and I kissed her with twenty-four long hours worth of passion. Nipping at her bottom lip, she moaned before trying to pull away from me.

"Sam, we're in publi-"

Her sentence was cut short when both of my hands went to her ass, giving it a squeeze. God, I loved this girl's ass. I wanted to make a shrine to it. I want to put her on a pedestal and sit behind her so I can stare at it. Mercy's ass was perfect. She was perfect. The way she giggled at my eagerness to kiss her and the shy smile she had every time I told her she was beautiful or amazing melted my heart.

"Stop staring at me like that."

I hadn't realized I was staring into her eyes, but I was. Our foreheads were touching and my lips were nearly brushing hers, but not quite. "Stop being so damn beautiful and sexy and I will." Mercy was wearing that shy smile as she leaned up to kiss me.

Suddenly there was a bright light flashing in my face. The two of us looked up to see a man with a camera in his hands. "Mercedes, who's the guy?"

She looked up at me unsure what to say. I pulled her into my side, placing a kiss on her temple. "I'm her boyfriend." I know I jumped the gun and we hadn't talked, but I was feeling too much for this girl not to be mine. My shitty life situation be damned, Mercedes was everything good in my life and I wanted her and needed her.

"Is this true?" the man asked.

"Yes," she answered, but never looked away from me. The smile she was sporting would be etched into my brain forever.

This man wanted to give her the third degree about it, but all I wanted to do was kiss her senseless. "Excuse me, sir, but I just wanna take my girlfriend home and makeout with her, so if you'll excuse us?"

"Sam!" Mercy's eyes were wide. "I'm sure…I…um…what he meant to say was…I."

The reporter laughed. "I'm pretty sure the man meant what he said."

I grinned with a nod. "Damn straight I did."

Mercedes calmed down, taking a deep breath. "My manager, William Schuester, is right inside. If you would like, tell him I sent you in to set up a time and we'll give you the story. You'll be the first."

He thanked her repeatedly, but I was already leading her towards my car. When we got in, she asked, "Are…are you sure?" She had asked it so quietly I almost missed it.

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life."

"It's going to be like that, you know, with the reporter. It may even be worse. They pry and dig, and make up things."

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" I questioned, unsure where she was going with this.

She was silent for a while before she said, "I just want you to know what you're signing up for."

We pulled up to her house. "Mercy, I don't care about anything but you. I just want you – not your money, not your fame – just you."

It was as if she was letting the words sink in. She didn't speak, just held a tight grip on my hand as we went to the pool house. I found myself pushed up against the door once it closed. Mercy had surprised the hell out of me, but I liked it. "Say it again?"

"I just want you."

Her lips conveyed everything she couldn't say. Those four words had meant so much more than I realized they would. She kissed me hard, putting everything she could muster into it. I could feel tears falling from her cheeks. My hands framed her face, and I kissed her back, mirroring everything she was giving. I was assuring her that I meant every word. Picking her up, I took her over to the couch.

She sat in my lap and only when we broke for air did she say, "Just me?"

"Only you, baby. Don't cry. I mean every word."

She shook her head. "My heart feels like it's bursting at the seams. I've never felt like this. It's scary and wonderful."

My lips crashed into hers. I knew what she meant. This feeling was something I'd never known either. It was something I couldn't even describe. Neither of us could, so we used our lips instead of our words. Our sweet caresses filled the silence, telling a story that could never be retold by the utterance of words alone.

I'd almost lost track of time, had my cell phone not vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Sandy letting me know my mom was off work. "My mom's off. So I've gotta go," I told her.

She was still breathless, and I smirked. She just nodded. I gave her one more kiss before leaving. I was practically skipping back to the car. Mercedes was my girlfriend. I was now dating one of the most amazing girls I'd ever met. That bubble burst when I locked eyes with a familiar face. All the joy seemed to be sucked out of me at once. It was like she was a dementor.

The tall, slender, dark skinned woman looked at me and I knew recognition dawned for her as well. She didn't let that stop her next statement. "How much money is it going to take for you to stay away from my daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know evil cliffie, right? I had every intention of not leaving a cliffie, but it just seemed right to cut it there. I hope you guys liked the chapter because Sam and Mercedes practically told me how this was gonna go. I had an entirely different plan for how this would end up!<strong>

**And yeah though she doesn't realize it, Mercy met Sam's mom! And Sam knows Mercy's mama…can y'all guess how? And how do you think he's gonna respond to the bribe? I promise Finn's game night is coming next chapter. **

**Also Tina and Quinn will be making an appearance pretty soon :) **

**Thanks as always for each and every review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I looked up at her and the slightest grin automatically found its place on my face. It made her angry and I knew it would. I watched as her features arranged into a scowl. "As you might remember, ma'am, from the last time you asked me my price, I politely declined."

"But you need it," she pointed out.

I knew she knew about my home situation. I'd told her, but these secrets went two ways. "Does she know about the cheating? The impending divorce?"

Rebecca Jones stuttered. "I…I…things are fine now." She composed herself, seeing that I wasn't buying into her game and I would fight fire with fire. Her eyes turned to slits. "How do you think she will feel once she knows? If I don't tell her, it's just a matter of time before someone else recognizes you and tells the press. Do you think she's going to want to be with you then?"

Part of me thought the answer would be no. Part of me was angry at my situation and how things I did to save my family have now come back to bite me in the ass when things were going so good. How was Rebecca her mother? How was this woman that offered to pay extra for one on one time with me the mother of my girlfriend? I could feel my hands balling into fists and anger bubbling inside of me. How could she, the woman that also knows why I was in the club baring myself for all to see, be cold enough to end something that lit up my world?

I walked closer to her, only inches from her face. "She's not like you, Rebecca. Everything you love, she hates. You know what, tell her. Tell Mercedes that I stripped so my family could have food, so that they could have a roof over their heads. They needed me and I did what I had to do. I'm not ashamed."

"You know my daughter so well," she spat sarcastically.

"Better than you," I countered. I looked at the time on my phone. I needed to leave. "You do what you have to do." I nodded curtly so that she could get off of my car. When she passed me, she put a wad of money in the pocket of my jeans. Immediately, I took it out and threw it to the ground. I wouldn't take her money if my family did live on the streets.

As I drove back to the Pink Dagger, I thought of how I met Rebecca.

"_White Chocolate!" April's shrill voice yelled, jarring me from my place with my head against the wall. "I'm not paying you to sleep! I'm paying you to sing, dance, and strip!"_

"_Sorry," I mumbled. _

_It had been a long week. I was having so much trouble juggling my school work with the night club scene. On top of that, lying to my parents was getting particularly tiresome. I had to remember all the lies I've told so that they all would coincide with the next I'd have to tell. Plus, none of my friends knew of my family situation or my new job. _

_April sat down beside me, placing her hand on top of mine. "Sam, are you sure you're okay?" she asked in a very kind tone. "You're up next, but if you need the night off, I understand."_

_I started to panic. I couldn't afford the night off. My family couldn't afford another moneyless day. "I'm fine," I answered, determined. _

_Every night I got up on that stage, I pretended that I'd finally made it. I was finally the performer that I wanted to be. That was until the dollar bills sprang into the air, and I had to strip away my dignity with every piece of clothing I rid myself of. No matter how long I'd been doing this, I still had to swallow the lump in my throat and the tears that sprang to my eyes at selling myself. The way these women's eyes raked over me made me self-conscious. It brought every imperfection to the forefront of my mind. I wondered if my abs weren't as impressive as the guy that had gone before me or if my dance moves could compare to the other guys' moves. I needed to be the best to take enough tips home for my family. So when I got up on that stage, after the first few seconds of the song, I took on a character, pretending to be an altered version of myself. I was no longer Samuel Clark Evans. I became White Chocolate, dripping with swag. _

_Singing was the quality I had that the other guys didn't. Each night I picked a song to sing that made every woman feel like I was only talking to her. Tonight I sang I Want You by Lloyd. Artie used to sing it all the time, and I knew that it was perfect to make the ladies feel special. As I sang and danced, I broke my one rule. I never singled women out, but there was one sitting near the front that caught my attention. It wasn't because she was pretty, or that she had flawless brown skin. Her eyes were sad as she took in the scene around her. She seemed so out of place here. _

_At this point in my song, I'd stripped down to the small shorts April had agreed to let me keep on. The song was near its end and I grabbed this woman's hand, keeping a distance between us. I kissed the back of her hand and sang the last line of my song. "She's fine too, but I want you."_

_The song ended and a hint of a smile ghosted her face. The woman closed the distance between us and hugged – more like clung to – me. I could feel hot tears on my bare shoulder, and I knew something wasn't right. If I was her, I wouldn't want to be caught sobbing in a strip club, so I led her away toward the backstage area and let her sit in a chair. Kneeling down, I held her hand while she cried. _

_Finally, she looked up shaking her head and snatching her hand from mine. "I shouldn't be here. I've already done enough."_

"_Are you gonna be okay?" I asked, hating to see someone sad like this._

"_I just…I…life is so hard. I'm not happy. My husband and I argue everyday over our daughter's career, our careers, and our marriage. It's in shambles. I made a mistake. I cheated, and here I am, making it worse!"_

_This was entirely too much for me to handle. I was just a kid, not equipped to handle all that she'd unloaded on me. I didn't know what to say or how to help her. "I'm sure you and your husband can work this out. Honesty is the best policy, right?"_

_Her head snapped up in my direction. She looked into my eyes and smiled. "You have to most beautiful eyes," she said and immediately I got uncomfortable. "How much do I owe you for this? Or do you have to perform some type of service when you bring a woman back here?"_

_I raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't take your money, and if you're looking for something else besides a talk I'll have to direct you to someone else. I don't and won't do that for money. What you see on stage is all you get from me."_

"_And that's hardly anything seeing as you get to keep your shorts," she pointed out._

_I didn't truly know what compelled me to tell her, but I said, "These shorts are the only shred of dignity I have left. I intend to keep them."_

_She asked me to elaborate, and we found ourselves playing an unspoken game of twenty questions. She told me about her life, her past on Broadway, and her plans for the future. I didn't hear a single thing about her husband or daughter. Quickly I was grasping that Rebecca was a selfish woman. When I told her this gig was just to keep my family out of boxes on the street, she barely blinked an eye. To her credit she didn't even fake sympathy. The more she talked, the more I felt sorry for her. It almost seemed that she was a soulless creature that only cared about possessions and status. Only for a few minutes at the beginning when she was crying did I actually see a person. This woman speaking right now was different than the despaired one about to lose it all. It was as if when the tears stopped, she pulled up a partition to separate me from the vulnerable woman that lost all hope and to show me the woman of importance with everything. _

_Even if I was getting sick of hearing about her life, I did the gentlemanly thing and offered to walk her to her car after I got dressed. Late at night a woman shouldn't be walking alone. It wasn't safe. I walked her to her car which was parked a few blocks away. She gave me a genuine smile, and asked me to keep these things she's told me in confidence. _

_I didn't know who this woman was, so how could I even tell anyone? I agreed and her last words to me were, "Good bye, Pretty Eyes."_

I was caught up in my memory when my mom came out of the club and got into the car. She took one look at me and knew that something was wrong. "Sam, what happened?"

"Nothing…well…maybe nothing. Mom, I have to ask a huge favor of you. My relationship with Mercy is on the line and I really need to go over there and fix it. I know it's a school night and I know that it's already after midnight, but I'm begging please! I need to talk to her."

"It's late. I don't want you on the road when I know you're exhausted."

"I'll crash on Mercy's couch if she lets me, and if it's okay with you."

My mother was quiet for a while, weighing her options. She stared at me, looking for something that apparently she saw because she said, "Fine, but don't make this a habit."

I drove her home and headed straight back to Mercy's. I held out hope that I had beat Rebecca to her. There was no way I was going to let her tell Mercedes anything about my life. It should be my job. I knocked on her door eagerly, and my assumption that I beat Rebecca to my girl was correct when she came to the door yawning in pajamas and an oversize t-shirt. It took her a minute to focus on me, but when she did, she was alert. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk? There's something I really need to tell you."

"Yes, come on in."

Mercy navigated us through the dark living room, leading me back to her bedroom. She sat at the head of her bed, with her back against the headboard. Taking off my shoes, I sat at the foot, and for a while just looked at her.

"What is it, Sammy. You're making me nervous!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before blurting out, "Mercy, I used to be a stripper."

Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I gave her a few seconds to compose her facial expression. Whatever it was, I didn't want to see it. I only opened my eyes when she said, "Okay…but why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know, but I don't want you to hear it from someone else. I want you to hear the reasons why as well."

She nodded and I launched into my story of my parents being laid off, getting kicked out of our house and having to live in a one room apartment. She listened intently as I told her about our shortage of food, and of Stacy and Stevie needing things for school that we couldn't have afforded otherwise. I watched as tears slid down her cheeks from my story. I was fighting back the tears myself. I'd never told anyone the entire story, not even Rebecca. It was odd that in all the time that I was living through this, I never allowed myself to cry until Mercedes touched my hand giving it a squeeze. I was the strong one for the family. Those thin bathroom walls told me that. When the shower was going, I'd often times hear my father punching things or throwing things in frustration. My mother always sobbed through her shower, and my siblings in the beginning were scared, so I refrained. I stayed strong. I did everything in my power to stop their cries and worry just for a little while. It hadn't mattered that I was giving up time with friends or straight A's. Spending late nights stripping and spinning webs of lies didn't matter as much as long as I could keep food on the table and a roof over their heads.

Mercy patted the space beside her as she laid down and I joined her. She wrapped her arms around me, running her hands up and down my back as I cried. "What can I do?" she whispered.

Shaking my head and finally looking up at her, I said, "I didn't tell you because I'm after anything. I just want you to know. I don't want this to change us. No pity and no sympathetic looks, please."

"I don't pity you. I just want to help. With all that I have, I can afford to give some away."

I shook my head again. I wouldn't take any handouts. This relationship would not start on pity gifts and her money. "Mercy, you're not gonna become my sugar mama!"

At that she laughed, but I was being serious. "Don't I have to be older for that to happen?"

I pulled her closer to me, kissing her thoroughly. "I mean it, Lady. My mom has a job now, and we're getting back on our feet. I don't strip anymore and I have two jobs."

"But you work so hard. Sammy, please let me help you. It's not charity. It's helping someone I care about. "

"By help what do you mean?"

"Buy you a house and pay your bills?" she said it so nonchalantly.

"No, Mercy, I can't let you do that. My family isn't your responsibility. It's mine."

She huffed out a sigh and poked out her lips. "Don't do that, baby. I know you want to help, but we'll figure out another way you can help. Okay?" I kissed her poked out lip, but she didn't respond. "Okay?" I asked, kissing her a second time. Finally she responded after my third coaxing kiss. Every time I kissed her it was like a small fire that gradually built, sending us into dangerous territory.

Somehow, as our tongues danced, Mercedes had gotten me out of my shirt. Her hands were trailing up and down my abs and so were her lips until I stopped her. I could tell she was enjoying herself because she whined when I put stop to her teasing. I pulled her on top of me, straddling me. My hands trailed up her sides under her shirt. "Sam," she said, and my hands froze in their upward trek. "I…I don't like this shirt." Mercedes was nervously biting her lip because this would be the first time I'd seen her in any stage of undress.

Bunching the fabric in my hand I brought her shirt over her head. I watched her arms move like she was going to cover herself, but she refrained. I lay back, looking up at her, mesmerized. Mercy was taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and I watched the rise and fall of her breasts in her red bra. I bit my lip. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as my hands roamed over the soft flesh at her belly. My hands slowly made their way upward, finally reaching her breasts. "Damn, baby. I knew you had amazing breasts, but I didn't know I was going to get to touch them anytime soon."

My hands began kneading her breasts and her back arched toward me. God, she was sexy. She leaned down to kiss me and my hands moved to her back, testing my luck and hoping I could get her out of her bra too. "I don't like this bra…can we get rid of it too?" I asked before sucking on the sensitive skin near her collarbone. I took her moans as confirmation and began attempting to unclasp her bra. It was a feat that's for sure. My hands fumbled and it took a couple of tries before I felt Mercy's body shaking. I looked up at her and she was laughing.

Nothing takes a guy out of the mood like his girl laughing at him. She rolled off of me and she was clutching her stomach as she laughed. My cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I'm guessing you've never done this before?"

"What? Take off a girl's bra? What was your first guess?"

"Well the inability to get it off. Oh and you were pulling in the wrong direction."

"It's not my fault your bra is like a Chinese finger trap!"

That got her started again. She was in a fit of giggles now with tears coming from her eyes she was laughing so hard. "I'm so glad that this is amusing to you."

"Aww, Sammy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you did! You've severely wounded my ego!"

She slid closer, turning to look at me. Mercedes took my face in her hands. "How can I make it better?"

"Kiss me."

She obliged, but then asked, "So I take it that means you're…"

"A virgin? Yes. Are you?"

"Does it look anyone has been beating down my door to get in my pants? Yes, I'm very much a virgin."

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "I'd beat down your door to get into your pants." My fingers walked up her inner thigh. "Besides, panties are way easier to get off than bras."

She snapped her legs closed quickly and it was my turn to laugh, but she shut me up quickly. "Besides, I'm not wearing any panties," she mumbled.

"Mercy, please tell me you said I don't swear in front of grannies?"

"That's exactly what I said, Sam."

I could at least pretend that's what she said when we both knew the truth. If I let myself believe her statement false, I probably wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself. I just wanted her to drop the entire sex subject because I was trying my hardest not to attack her. I knew she could sense it because she said, "Okay, one more question and I'm done." I nodded for her to continue. "Are you waiting for marriage?"

"Mercy, if I was, you would challenge that as sexy as you are all the fucking time. No. I've just been waiting on the right girl."

I practically launched myself at her, capturing her lips with mine and trying to let her know that I'd already made the decision that she was the right girl. The fire in me that had simmered was now full blast once again, but leave it to Mercy to stop us once more as my lips had made their way to the swell of her breasts. She asked, "Do you have to leave soon?"

"Not tonight. I can stay."

"But you have school," she pointed out.

"I do, but afterwards I'm picking you up and you're coming home with me."

"I am?" she asked a little bit surprised.

"You are!" I mirrored her tone.

"Wow" was all she said in reply. In truth I'd shocked myself with that declaration, but it was time. I'd met her parents now it was time for her to meet mine – now that I knew she accepted me even with our financial situation.

That night, I didn't sleep on the couch. I stripped down to my boxers, and I cuddled with Mercy most of the night. It was the best sleep I'd ever had, and I wished I could do it every night.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

I woke up, feeling a bit of discomfort because something was poking me in the ass. I tried to scoot away and Sam pulled me closer. I tried to wriggle into a comfortable spot, but I heard Sam let out a moan. He must have been having some amazing dream. This boy had me trapped in his grasp. One of his hands rested on my boob while the other was wrapped around my waist. Slowly, I managed to slide out of his grasp, turning to note the source of the poking. Sam was sporting a tent in his boxers that I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"Like what you see?" Sam was smirking and yawning with absolutely no shame at all.

"I do," I admitted.

Sam kind of chuckled a little. "Come here and give me a kiss."

I shook my head. "Morning breath."

"I don't care. I've got to get to school and I want a kiss from my lady."

I complied, giving only a chaste kiss. "Go, you're gonna be late for school. I have an extra toothbrush."

Sam got up and headed for the bathroom. I just laid there for a bit longer, listening to him humming. He had such a wonderful voice and the boy could play guitar, yet he never mentioned it to me. I was waiting for the day that he did, but it hadn't happened yet.

When Sam vacated the bathroom, I ran in after him to freshen up. Coming out, I found Sam in the kitchen eating a Nutri-Grain bar and drinking a bottle of water. He slid a bar over to me and a water. "Breakfast?" he asked with a smile.

"What a wonderful breakfast you've made us."

"I figured you have a busy day too."

"No. My mother requested a mother daughter shopping spree," I said with almost no enthusiasm at all. I wasn't looking forward to that. Sam momentarily stopped chewing and I watched the muscles in his arms tense. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just your mom isn't a fan of us, is she?"

"She's not, but Dad and Will are and now the reporter has the story and next week, we're going to give him that interview. Okay?"

Sam nodded before finishing off his water and heading for the door. I followed and he grabbed my hands, holding them in his. "After school, I'll be back okay."

"I'll be watching the clock," I promised. Sam kissed my forehead before leaving.

I barely had time to shower and dress before my mom was here. I sighed heavily before continuing to walk into the living room. Plastering a smile on my face, I greeted her. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Mercedes. So we have a lot to talk about."

The fake smiled died away. "By a lot you mean Sam?"

"Yeah. Listen there are things you should know about him…" she trailed off, looking down as if she was sad to deliver the news.

"You mean that he was a stripper? The fact that he provided for his family in the only way he could at the time? I know."

Her head shot up, shocked. "So you ended things?"

"No."

"Mercedes –"

"Sam's my boyfriend, and what he did for his family was admirable."

"But –"

"Mom, I really don't feel like going shopping today. I…have to meet Mike," I lied.

"Oh, well, maybe some other time then?"

I knew something was wrong with my mother. She seemed frazzled and it wasn't normal for her to give up on a subject so quickly, but even as I pondered over this, she was getting up to leave. I said nothing as she was walking out the door. This would be one battle she would never win. Sam meant too much for me to give up on now.

I put on workout clothes and headed for the gym. There was a punching bag with my name on it to get out all the frustrations that my mom had put into my day. I needed to be in a good mood when I met Sam's parents, and the punching bag took out most of it, but I just needed to talk to someone, so on my way home, I headed for Mike's studio.

Mike was going over choreography with a large group of people, but when he saw me, he handed over his class to his assistant. He was wearing a welcoming smile and that's what I loved about Mike. I could show up unannounced and still he acted like it wasn't an inconvenience.

"So I hear big things are happening in your life, Ms. Jones."

"Yes, and you're coming along for that ride. Making my own decisions means never losing my best choreographer and best friend, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mike hugged me. The both of us were sweaty, but I'd long since gotten over our sweaty hugs. It was normal now. "So what's up?"

"Mom trying to break me and Sam up. I burst her bubble this morning, because…" I hesitated before leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "Sam used to be a stripper."

Mike's mouth fell open. "He…are you serious?"

He led me to his office and I launched into the story Sam told me. I knew I could trust Mike with it. There was no way he would tell another soul about my relationship. "I did the right thing. I know I did. Breaking up with Sam is pointless. He can't help the unfortunate circumstances of his past."

"Momzilla will be playing on the fact that this information might ruin your image."

I looked him square in the eye, shocking him with my next words. "I love to sing. I love being on that stage, but I love the person I'm becoming with him, and you, and Kurt in my corner. If I have to choose between being a superstar and all of you, I guess my time in the spotlight is over."

"Mercedes…I…I'm honored to be in your corner. You're not like any of the people who walk through my doors. It's all about image, but you are willing to throw that away for friends and love."

"I'm not throwing it away. It all meant nothing before I met any of you. I was so unhappy I was nearly in a state of depression, but now life is great."

"And I'm glad to hear it. You want to stay and show these folks how the choreography is done?" Mike asked, knowing I dreaded going back home. I agreed and I spent the next few hours dancing with Mike and the others.

By the time I got home, I was exhausted and headed straight for the shower. I wasn't sure the exact time that Sam would get here, so I sent him a text letting him know I left a key under the mat for him and I'd be in the shower. By the time I got out, I heard Sam entering. "Honey, I'm home," he yelled with a chuckle.

"Getting dressed," I said to let him know I was here.

Before I knew it, he was at the door, leaning against the frame. "Can I help?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Nothing fancy please. Just a t-shirt and jeans."

I directed him to which drawers held what, and he came out with a white screen t-shirt with Michael Jackson on it that said Beat It. Sam also grabbed some red shorts, and I raised an eyebrow. "You just matched my shorts with the red jacket in the picture…interesting."

"I have a little sister. I've learned that certain things go together and others don't. Believe me, that little sweetheart will lecture the hell out of you til you get it right. She already has an eye for fashion at only eight years old." The tone of his voice and that smile on his face confirmed what I already knew. Sam loved his family so much. They were a close knit group, and I got this from all the times he's spoken of them.

"What about your little brother?"

"He's nine and just about everything Stacey loves, he hates. You know he's at that girls give boys cooties stage."

"And your parents?"

For some reason Sam burst into laughter. "I can't give you the scoop. You've just gotta meet them."

Sam left me to dressing and then we made our way to his apartment building. It wasn't really a bad neighborhood, or run down. The place looked like any other average apartment complex. Their particular apartment was clean and, even though small, held a familial touch. There were pictures of the kids at varying ages, and a wedding picture of Sam's parents. The living room and kitchen area kind of melded together, and the living area also doubled as their sleeping quarters, but they were making due. Sam studied me intently as his grip on my hand tightened. Even his family stopped for a second to watch my reaction. I didn't react because I wasn't judging them. These people were victim of hard times, but still managed to smile.

The thing I did react to was the small blonde girl, Stacey, skipping over to me. "Is this her, Sammy? The one that makes you smile?"

"Yeah, this is Mercy, Stace."

She reached out her arms for a hug, but I picked her up. "Hi," I said enthusiastically, not expecting her to be so welcoming.

Stacey leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Sammy doesn't smile much, but now he smiles every day. Thank you."

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Sam, knowing that he hadn't heard her, but I saw him smiling at the sight of us. "What did she say?"

Conspiratorially, I looked at his sister and she grinned up at me. "It's girl talk."

When I put her down, there was Stevie, trying to go for stand offish, but I saw the hint of smile he had. "You must be Stevie."

I held out my hand to him and Stevie didn't move, seeming stunned or entranced by something. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Heat crept up my cheeks then. Oh the Evans children were winning me over already. Looking to Sam with a frown and then back at Stevie, I said, "Really? Sammy told me that you thought girls were icky."

"Those girls are, but you aren't. Are you really Sammy's girlfriend or…"

I giggled then. "Or what? You in the market for a girlfriend too, Stevie?"

The poor boy's face turned deep red. "Stevie! What are you trying to do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, Sam. Girls are icky." The boy rolled his eyes at Sam, but winked at me. The action wasn't missed by his big brother, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mom," Sam whined, "he is hitting on Mercy!"

"Stevie, go play with your sister and leave Sam's beautiful girlfriend alone," his mom answered. She looked at me with a smile and recognition dawned on me. Mrs. Evans saw it on my face. "I told you we'd meet soon." She enveloped me into a hug as well. "I feel like I know you already!"

"I know. I've hear so much about you, Mrs. Evans."

She was shaking her head. "Call me Lynda."

I smiled, but what took my attention from her was Sam's dad moon walking. "I'm sorry, do my eyes deceive me or did he just _moon walk_ toward me?"

"My dad is a big MJ fan," Sam explained.

He held out his hand for me to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mercedes. I'm Jonathan."

It was sad that I was making this connection but I couldn't help it. Sam's Dad's name is Jonathan. Sam's middle name is Clark, and Sam's mom's name is Lynda. Sam looked at me, his eyes alight with amusement. "Before you say anything, because I know what you're thinking, listen to this. Dad, what's your middle name?"

"Kent," he answered simply.

"Mom, what is your maiden name?"

"Carter," she told him.

My eyes grew wide. "Excuse me while I go die. Jonathan Kent, and your middle name is Clark…Superman and his father. Your mom's name is Lynda Carter. Same as the woman that played Wonder Woman. I am not worthy to be amongst a family as great as yours!"

They all laughed at me. Mr. Evans looked at Sam. "Oh God, son, she's just like you!"

"Not exactly, but she does love some super heroes."

I knew Sam had said that last bit for Stevie's benefit because he gasped and then bombarded me with questions about battles between superheroes. Between his questions, I talked music with Mr. Evans and talked about my life and my career with Mrs. Evans. I played dolls with Stacey as she proudly told me that Sammy had bought them for her. I felt more at home here than I did in my own home. This family made me wish that this is what I had. Their love for one another was evident, and my heart swelled at just the way they interacted with one another. They seemed to accept me without question, which was a drastic change to how my parents had acted around Sam.

When it was about time to go they all hugged me, seeming to thank me for brightening Sam's life. As Sam and I walked out the door, his mother told him to go start the car and I'd catch up in a few minutes. She took my hand in hers and smiled at me once more. "He's had so little to be happy about, Mercedes, and I'm only telling you this because I just want you to know how much of an impact you've had on his life. He raves about you. He lights up when you call. I've never seen him this way, and I'm glad he has a reason to smile."

"He had an impact on me too, Lynda. He's brought joy back into my life."

She hugged me once more before letting go. "Sandy talks about you every day. I think he might be the vice president of your fan club, and from what Sammy tells me Artie is the president."

I laughed as I went to join Sam. Sandy would get his song soon, and I was going to meet Artie in a couple of days.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize that when I met Artie it would be in such a big way. He was with Sam when he came to meet me for game night at Finn's. When I opened the door, I was assaulted by the sweet sounds of Artie singing to me. He was down on one knee, holding out a hand for me that I handed him automatically as I got caught up in his serenade. "<em>Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed."<em>

Sam was giving Artie a what the fuck look, and I couldn't help but fall in love with his voice. "Wow," I said when he was done singing. "You could sing the phonebook and I wouldn't care."

"What the hell man?" Sam asked.

"She's my wifey! Back the hell up before I back you up." Artie stood, placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

I giggled and Sam glared. "Don't encourage him, Darlin'"

"You have a wonderful voice, Artie." The boy blushed and then I gave Sam a hello kiss before we got into my car and headed for the Hudson-Hummel home.

They had a very nice estate, but it wasn't as big as ours or the Berrys'. The Hudson-Hummels had money but they didn't flash it about like my parents or Rachel's dads. When we arrived, Finn answered the door. He was all smiles until he saw Sam and Artie. "Hey, Mercedes, how are you? Who are your friends?"

I reached out to hug him and he kissed me on the cheek. I didn't dare chance a look at Sam, or Artie for that matter. I introduced them all and they gave each other very manly handshakes that made me want to laugh. As Finn led us down to the basement that they'd made into a full on game room, Sam had a tight grip on my hand and Artie had linked his arm through mine. Sam had told me Artie was his best friend, so I knew that he would be just as protective of me. If Sam saw Finn as a threat, so did Artie.

Kurt was sitting on the couch beside Blaine when we made it there. He hopped up so gracefully, practically forcing the guys to loosen their grips on me so that he could embrace me. "I've missed you. It's simply been too long!"

"Kurt, it's been a week!"

"Well, if we're on the fast track to bff ville, and we are, we have to see each other more. And you have to start calling me more! Double dates and spa visits, and shopping please!"

"I promise." Kurt stepped back, noticing the still close proximity Artie and Sam were standing near me.

He moved with me away from them and asked, "Is it just me or is there a stench of an Alpha Male struggle floating around?"

"Oh it's practically musty! The boyfriend and best friend are on Finn watch. They think he likes me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and we headed back over to the guys introducing Artie to Kurt and then introducing Blaine. Once that was over, Finn walked over to me gesturing to his library of games and his collection of consoles. "What would you like to play first? Lady's choice."

My eyes scanned, but automatically halted at The Michael Jackson Experience. I picked it up and Finn groaned. I looked at Kurt for an explanation. "He only plays this when he's alone."

I realized as the game got underway that he had good reason too. Finn lacked rhythm, badly, but it was adorable watching him try. Surprisingly we all kind of swept the floor with him in that game. Artie beat me with Blaine coming in third. Sam and Kurt had tied and Finn was dead last, though Finn redeemed himself when we played Rock Band. He had a nice voice and we all had our turn at the mic, except Sam. I noticed that he never sung around me, and I didn't know why. As I looked around, I realized we all were a bunch of truly gifted singers. After those ice breaker games we really got into it when Finn brought out WWE Smackdown Versus Raw. Oh it was on, and we all got competitive. There was trash talking and cheating and we all enjoyed ourselves.

After a while the boys relaxed and went off into talking about whatever, leaving me and Kurt to talk freely. "Rachel didn't come?"

"Oh, she's been busy keeping up with you." Kurt bumped shoulders with me and grinned devilishly.

I frowned. "Keeping up with me? Why? I'm not doing anything that special right now."

"But you are. She's been off trying to snag a boyfriend of her own."

"Who?"

"Jesse St. James, my boyfriend's Broadway rival."

"Boyfriend! Kurt someone has been keeping things from me!" I squealed, causing all the guys to look our way. "Oh don't mind me. I'll just be over here in a pile of girly mush! Continue on," I told the guys.

"Well you haven't exactly been forthcoming with me either!"

"We haven't made it public yet and it happened so fast. But wait, he's Blaine's rival?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Jesse has resorted to twitter bashing Blaine because Blaine got a part that he didn't get."

"And she gets a boyfriend because I have one?"

"The saying keeping up with the Joneses has become quite literal." Kurt laughed.

We spent so many hours at the Hudson-Hummel home playing videogames and loading up on snacks. I found out that Cool Ranch Doritos were Sam's favorite when him and Blaine got into a scuffle over them. Kurt and I just rolled our eyes at our guys being silly. I also learned that Finn was an excellent drummer as he was absentmindedly keeping a beat for Artie to rap, and then Sam surprised me by jumping in. I was shaking my head at him with the biggest smile on my face. My boyfriend was so talented, and so was my new boo, Artie. Ours would be a friendship that I could see lasting just like the one I had with Mike and Kurt. I would love to get Artie in touch with Mike because this boy could dance circles around us.

It was getting late so the three of us bid everyone goodbye and headed for my place. Artie hugged me, kissing me on the forehead. "Bye, Wifey. You've got my number so don't hesitate to call or text me sometimes."

"You know I will, boo."

He headed toward Sam's car to give us more privacy for our goodbye. "Baby, you've got to get some girl friends, because right now your life is one big sausage fest."

"Is this jealous Sam coming out?"

"Maybe a little."

"Just keep in mind that Samuel Clark Evans is my boyfriend, and as much as I enjoy hanging out with the boys, you are the only boy that has rights to these luscious lips."

He touched his lips to mine once, then twice sweetly before his tongue slipped between my lips and he tasted me greedily. We broke apart when Sam's car horn blew and my cell started ringing. I looked down to see that it was Artie, so I put it on speaker. "Bring your ass on, Trouty! I'm not getting grounded because you're tryin to get some."

"He's on the way, Artie, I promise."

With one more peck, he left to take Artie home. I shook my head at the pair. I could see why Artie was his best friend. That boy kept me laughing the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and I really do appreciate each and every review! <strong>

**Artie was singing Isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder. **

**There will be some Tina and Quinn in the next chapter, and also Mama Jones will be even more unhappy with a certain decision that Mercedes makes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**A/n: Please excuse any mistakes. It's pretty late, but I wanted to get this posted tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Sam's pov**

"I've missed you," I said into Mercedes's ear before kissing her on the cheek. She was sitting in my lap and a camera flashed in our faces. It was the oddest thing to have so many people – people I don't even know – care about my relationship.

"That was great," the reporter told us in his high pitched, shrill voice.

I frowned. "I wasn't doing anything."

"You two just have chemistry together. You don't have to do much more than look at each other and it's like a private moment that we're all intruding on."

"Thanks."

"So what's with the camera crew?" Mercedes asked.

"I talked to TMZ about this opportunity you've presented me with, and because I'm the first to have the story straight from you, I may have a spot there. I owe it to you that I will now have my dream job."

"Wow…ah…what's your name?"

"Jacob. It's Jacob Ben Israel. Just ignore the cameras. We can start the interview now, if you'd like."

"What do you want to know?" Mercedes asked.

"For starters, how did you meet?"

We had our story rehearsed well. We'd repeated the very same one that we recounted to Will and Mr. Jones. No one needed to know that Mercy's parents practically outlawed pizza and it was a mission impossible operation to get it to her. In all reality, they didn't even need me for this, but Mercy insisted. When the word interview came about, she started freaking out. The most calm she's been all morning is now, sitting sideways in my lap.

"Sam, you had to be star struck by this girl. I know I am. Just to be in the same room with her…" Jacob said in awe.

I chuckled. "I was struck, but not star struck. In all honesty, Jacob, I didn't know she was famous." I shrugged. "I didn't know she sang. All I knew was that she was beautiful and she had a sense of humor. I had to get her number."

Mercy laughed. "Sammy was very persistent, but I didn't mind because I thought he was cute." She hid her face against my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head. This girl was entirely too adorable. "Only cute?" I asked, messing with her.

She looked up at me with a smirk. "Yes. My father will be watching this. Do you want to die?"

"He wouldn't kill me. He likes me."

She raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to Jacob. "Mercy, wait a minute. He likes me, right?"

"Yes, Sammy, of course."

"Uh uh, Mercy. I don't believe you now!" I pouted and that radiant smile I loved donned her features. She puckered her lips and gave me a peck. As she pulled back, I moved forward, kissing her again. I had forgotten the cameras and the audience we had in her living room.

"Sam, we have company."

"Oh no. A sex tape would get me even more of a promotion," Jacob assured.

Mercedes screamed before covering her mouth to muffle her laughter. I wasn't sure how interviews generally went, but I was pretty sure we were doing it wrong. Jacob was looking at me and I threw up a hand in surrender. "I'm not touching that subject with a ten foot pole. I really don't wanna die."

"You two, can we say are officially dating? I just want the clarification just in case rumors shall arise."

"I'm very much her boyfriend, Jacob." My arms wrapped around her possessively.

"I'm sorry ladies he's off the market," Mercedes said grinning.

"Mercedes, your tour is in the works. Is that correct?"

She nodded. "It is. I've got a lot of things coming up to kick the tour in gear. Some people will be surprised."

"I can't wait," Jacob added.

With the cameras off and pictures of us interacting being done, Jacob said, "You two are golden. I've never seen chemistry like yours."

Mercy shrugged. "We were just being ourselves."

"Exactly. To think, Rachel Berry approached me with a story about her and St. James after news got out that I had the scoop on you two. I've seen those two together and it's obvious that they are just a publicity stunt. You two are the real deal!" Jacob explained.

After Jacob and his crew left, Mercy came back to join me on the couch. "That was fun."

"I think we might have done it wrong."

She hit me on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. "We were Sam and Mercedes. We didn't put up a front and when the interview comes out I believe we will love it!"

"I just wish that this morning could've just been our time, because I've got to go meet Santana and Britt and you've got auditions to handle."

"Things might end early, or something. I'll call you when I'm done."

I stood, kissed her on the cheek and headed out. I was supposed to be meeting up with the girls at Brittany's house. I'd hung out here a lot, so much so that her parents treated me like family. When I arrived, Santana answered the door. "Oh look, Britt, it's that boy with the guppy lips that used to call himself our friend."

"Nice to see you too, Santana."

I couldn't even walk over the threshold before Brittany ran into my arms, hugging me. The force of the impact almost knocked me back. "It hasn't been that long since I hung out with y'all."

"It has, twin, and then I hear that you invited Artie to something and not us." Britt pouted.

"I didn't invite Artie. That was all Mercy. She doesn't know you guys yet. I'm sure she'll love you when she does hang out with you again."

Santana frowned. "How is she supposed to love us, if we never see her or you for that matter?"

Releasing Brittany, I held my arms out walking toward Santana. She tried to fight me off. "Hug me?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog face.

Sighing, she finally gave in. "The sex better be other worldly since you've deserted us for her," she said.

I felt myself blushing, but I didn't respond. Santana pulled back, giving me a long look. "You fucked her?"

"What? No! I haven't even gotten past second."

"Well why the hell not, Trouty? That woman's ass is magical. When she was dancing up on stage, singing _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ I was inwardly groaning wishing it was me she wanted!" Santana admitted, walking over to plop down on the couch. Brittany and I followed her and I took the arm chair.

Santana had this far away smile on her face. "You know it's probably a good thing I haven't hung out with her."

She looked at Brittany and she was smiling too. "Oh God, am I gonna have to watch my back around you two? Artie's already after her."

Britt cleared her throat. "Artie said you stole her from him."

"Clearly, we're getting off topic. Why aren't you hitting it?" Santana interrupted.

"I wanna take it slow, and last time I tried to go a little further, there was a bra issue."

Both girls were laughing at me, but trying and failing to be discreet. Santana had her hand to her mouth to hide it, but her body was shaking and Brittany's mouth was pressed into a tight line to hold back her outburst. That lasted for all of two seconds before they blatantly laughed in my face.

"If all you're gonna do is laugh, I can just go." _And die of embarrassment at home_, I finished in my head.

"NO!" Brittany yelled. "Tana, we have to help him."

"What are we going to do, Britt, teach him how to take off bras?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Exaclty."

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

Auditions had me nervous. I would be aiding in picking band members that I would be spending a lot of time with. Not only that, these people had to fit musically as well. Mike had offered up his studio to hold the auditions. It was going to be a long day, but because I trusted Mike whole heartedly, the dance auditions were all up to him.

I pulled him to the side before we could get underway. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Waiting in the lobby area with other hopefuls was Artie. He smiled, walking toward me. "Hey, boo, what's up? You should know if you call, I'll come running."

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Mike, you as you know I leave the dance auditions in your hands, but I just have one request. I need Artie to be one of the dancers. I don't care if you've already picked, fire one of them because this man will be touring with me," I said with certainty. If I was going to be in charge of my tour, I was going to have this say.

Mike tried to scowl but wound up smiling. "Look at miss assertive. Artie, you must be something special if she's going to bat for you like this."

Artie shrugged. "I'm not all that sure why she's doing this, but I want to thank you!"

"It's not for the reasons you think. This has nothing to do with Sam. In fact, he has no clue about this. When I saw you dance at Finn's, it was something indescribable. I knew you were a talent that Mike would want to see, and the fact that I just met you and already love you to pieces made me want you with me on tour," I explained.

Artie looked like he was about to pass out. He looked at Mike. "She said that she loves me. My future wife, the bearer of my future children, said she loves me. So when are we breaking the news to Sam?"

"What news?" I asked confused.

"That we're getting married."

"Sam would kill you."

"I ain't scared of his trouty mouth ass!" He laughed.

"So you two exchange numbers. Set up whatever, because there's not really a need to audition. You're in because I say so."

He looked at Mike and Mike grinned. "You heard the lady. Welcome to the team."

After Artie freaked out and thanked me profusely, we finally got the auditions underway. We were seeing all kinds of musicians today. My father, Will, Mike and I were the "judges" of said talent. We had instruments set up and everything. My job was to note anybody that truly stuck out for me, but as we started with drummers, nothing really caught me. It just felt like my brain was rattled from all the drum beats and I couldn't think. So far I hadn't written down a single name, that is until a familiar face walked in.

Finn Hudson was wearing the adorably innocent smile, when I knew it was anything but. I tried to stay professional, but all bets were off when he was standing in the room. I stood, walking around the table toward him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he took me into his arms for a hug.

"Trying out," he answered simply.

"And you didn't say a word when we were at your house last weekend!"

"I didn't want to influence you. Pretend you don't know me," he suggested.

"Well, I can't do that, and I can't say that I didn't note your skills on the drums last weekend, because I did. So, wow me and give me a reason to pick you."

Finn made his way to the drum set and my father and Will looked at me curiously. Apparently, they didn't realize I now had a social life. If I was being honest with myself, it was rather shocking to me as well. As Finn played, he did wow me, but in my mind, he'd already had his audition last Saturday when he was playing for fun. I wrote his name down and circled it for good measure. Like with Artie, I was prepared to stand my ground for him.

We went through more drummer auditions before moved on to others. Taking a break from just instruments, we went on to singers. I'd seen many with promise. A lot of them had the chops though some had personalities that seemed like they would over shadow my own, or not stand out in the least. There were a few though that were very note worthy.

"H…hi, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang." She was wringing her hands together like she was nervous. I admired her style though. She had blue streaks in her hair and she was wearing a cute black dress with fingerless black gloves.

"Tina, what are you going to sing for us today?" Will asked.

"My Funny Valentine," she answered before sitting down at the keyboard.

Tina had a beautiful voice. She had good control on her pitch and tone. There was nothing about her performance that I could even knit pick. It was perfect. Without a doubt, she not only caught my eye, but her voice nearly gave me an eargasm. I definitely needed her voice, and her keyboarding skills on my team.

The next person to walk in was like Tina in the way that she stood out. She had blonde hair with pink streaks and she was wearing a nose ring. She had a smile on her face that screamed innocence when everything else about told a tale of rebellion. "My name is Quinn Fabray, and I'll be singing Papa Don't Preach."

When Quinn opened her mouth, sweetness oozed from her. She had an angelic voice and she danced around the room with such confidence that it captivated me. This girl I had to have as well. As far as I was concerned, I would fight as hard to have Quinn and Tina as I would Artie and Finn.

Little did I know there would be another complete stranger that I would fight tooth and nail to have. He walked into the room, snatching my complete attention right to him. This guy was tall, lean, and handsome with dread locks. He seemed unreal, like he was a walking add for perfection.

When perfection, whose name was Joe, opened his mouth to sing Use Me by Bill Withers while playing his guitar, I found myself on my feet cheering for him. Joe had completely blown me away. I didn't care if he wanted to sing or play guitar, either of those things were fine with me as long as I had him on my tour. Without even consulting with my father or Will, I walked around the table and straight to him when he was done.

"Joe, welcome to the team. You've completely blown me away."

"No way? No way!"

"Yes!"

"Righteous! I…I don't even know what to say right now! Thank you!"

"Thank you, Joe, for gracing me with your talent."

When he left I looked to Will, Mike and my father. "I'm sorry, I didn't consult with you guys, but he –"

"This is your band and your tour. In the end you will have to spend most of your time with them, not us. We're just here to back you up. Help you make decisions. When I said I was giving you the freedom, I wasn't lying," Will explained.

I smiled. "Well, these are the people I've picked."

I gave him the list and he read them off. "Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart, and…" he stopped, frowning as he read that last name. "Sam Evans?"

"Yes. I want Sam as a guitarist."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was lacking Samcedes, but there will be more next chapter! So what do y'all think of Cedes's choices? And how do you think Sam will react bc he still doesn't know she heard him singing.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! And you haven't you should really check out the youtube video of Samuel Larsen singing Use Me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Sam's pov**

Sitting on my siblings' bed, I fiddled with my guitar until I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, I was greeted with Mercy's smiling face. Her eyes were alight and she was practically beaming. "Hey, sexy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, stepping aside to let her in.

She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Out. It gets a little cramped cooped up in here, so they took the kids out for a night of fun," I explained, closing the door before wrapping her in my arms and capturing her lips with mine. Mercy seemed to be pulling back, but I kept moving forward, and I wound up trapping her against the wall with my hands on either side of her.

"Sam," she said turning her face away from me to speak.

"Hmm?" I asked, nipping at her neck.

"I have news!"

"And I have the place to myself," I told her as I toyed with the hem of her shirt attempting to lift it.

Mercedes grabbed my hands. "Hey, listen, this is important." I looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "I had auditions today and…" she paused, "I don't know how to say this. I should have prepared. Oh God I'm rambling and being awkward again." Mercedes took a breath and announced, "I want you as my guitarist."

I didn't hear her right. "What did you just say?"

"I want you as my guitarist. I want you on tour with me. I want you to play shows with me. I want you to be a part of my band."

"Why?" I asked, knowing this had to be less about skill and more about charity. Mercedes had never heard me play.

Her smile faltered and she frowned. "What do you mean why?"

"I mean is this charity? You have no idea if I can play or not."

"Sam, you own a guitar," she pointed out.

I shrugged. "So, I could be learning."

"You sing on the streets."

It was my turn to be shocked. I stepped back from her, putting some distance between us. "Who told you that?"

"No one. I…I…heard you. You were singing _Who I Am_, and you had an amazing guitar solo. The week after that, you sang _Waiting on the World to Change_. Just a couple of days ago, you sang _Gravity_. You have an amazing voice. If you ever sang to me, I would melt. And your hands when you strum those guitar strings just…" She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She'd heard me sing and play, and she thought I was good – no scratch that – amazing. She also liked my hands and from the looks of it she's having some very dirty thoughts right about now. I wanted to think dirty and part of my brain was on that track, but the sensible part felt my heart swelling. This girl had heard me play almost every week for three weeks straight.

"Why haven't you ever mentioned singing?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I wanted fame from you. I didn't want you to think that I was using you for your name," I admitted honestly.

"Oh, Sammy, no. If it's something you love, try to pursue your dreams."

"Mercy, I'm poor. How can I even dream that big? I can barely make ends meet now."

"Everyone has to start somewhere, Sam. So…will you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Be my guitarist? I want you," she begged.

"I'll have to talk to my parents, but as for the wanting me part, I'm right here." I smirked and watched her roll her eyes though she walked toward me, fisting my shirt in both hands to pull me closer. Amused, I looked down at her. "You think you're ready for this?" I body rolled against her.

"Do you think you can get my bra off this time?"

Touching my lips to hers in a lingering kiss, my hand snaked up the back of her shirt. With one hand, like the girls showed me, I unhooked her bra in record time and she gasped. My hands came around to the front of her shirt, sliding under her bra so that I could cup her breasts. Mercedes bit her lip as my thumbs brushed over her nipples. I began kneading her soft flesh and the sounds she was making were like music to my ears. I tried not to get caught up in my own mind, wondering if she liked it or not and just listen to her responses.

"Sam," she whimpered when I lifted her shirt so that my mouth could replace my hand. I sucked her now hardened nub into my mouth and her back arched away from the wall.

_Oh yea, she liked it, _I thought, spurring me on with confidence. My finger tips brushed down her sides as I asked, "So, baby, you like the way I make sweet music with my guitar?" Mercedes bit her lip once more, nodding. I started unbuttoning her jeans as I said, "I can strum something else and it's guaranteed that I'll hear some sweet music." I unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her body. "Can I try?"

"Please," she said no louder than a whisper as she took my hand, placing it between her legs. I caressed her, and I felt her slightly tremble. As I repeated the action, she moaned, but that wasn't good enough. I wouldn't stop until she practically sang. Moving her panties aside, my fingers slowly swept across her nether lips and her hips moved in anticipation, wanting more.

My thumb brushed over her most sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out. Again, I repeated my action, but she clamped down on her mouth, muffling her moans. "Oh no, baby, I wanna hear you sing for Sammy," I told her before dropping to my knees and using my tongue.

I was completely inexperienced in this area, but the advice from Britt and Tana, plus Mercy's moans telling me what she wanted more of, helped. Licking and sucking on her clit granted me my wish when I felt her body tense and heard that musical cry of pleasure escape her as she flooded me with her juices.

"Oh wow," Mercy said, leaning back against the wall riding out her climax.

I stood, licking my lips. "I knew I could make some beautiful music with these fingers, and this tongue."

"I don't wanna make music. I wanna hear some animalistic sounds," she said, her eyes staring at the bulge in my shorts.

"A freak in the sheets and a lady in the streets. That's what I'm talking about, baby."

She laughed, but never took her eyes off my crotch. "Boy, shut up. I –"

We both drew our attention to the window, as lights flashed. It was my parents and siblings coming back. Mercy quickly pulled up her pants, and I helped her with her bra and shirt. She gave me a peck and asked, "What about you?"

"We can handle me later. I can't be your guitarist if they think it's code for something else." I smirked, before heading the bathroom to splash some water on my face in hopes to cool down.

I heard Mercy say hello to my family before excusing herself to leave. It took me a few minutes to get her off my mind and to calm little Sammy down but I did, and I set my mind to telling my parents about the job offer of a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's POV<strong>

I hadn't heard from Sam all night, and I worried that his parents had said no. It was really early, and I knew that it was up to me to make these calls. I had insisted on letting everyone know personally. So I got up early to make my calls. I chose Artie first seeing as he already knew his fate.

I heard him answer and swear under his breath. "This better be good. Who doesn't know it's six a.m.!" More shuffling happened before he said, "Hello?"

"Is that anyway to greet your wifey, sir?"

"Sorry just woke up. I didn't know you heard all that, the phone fell. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at my place tonight? I want us all to get together and mingle."

"Sho 'nuff, sexy. Anything for you."

Heat rose in cheeks and I was smiling. Artie was such a charmer. "Boy, go back to sleep and I'll see you tonight."

My next call was to Finn. He picked up on the first ring. "Give me good news, gorgeous," Finn said.

I laughed. "Well, my little drummer boy, can you be at my place tonight to meet the rest of the crew?"

"Cedes, you and I both know I'm a giant, but I'll be there with bells on."

"Finn, you better where clothes or you'll scare the rest of the band off! Invite Kurt as well and we'll make it a party," I told him before hanging up.

The next call was to Joe, who also knew his fate as well. "Hello?" a sing-song female voice answered.

"Hi, this is Mercedes Jones. I was hoping to speak to Joe Hart."

"Mercedes Jones! I am such a fan!" the girl squealed.

"Thanks," I said before the phone was handed off to Joe. I couldn't help the frown that crossed my features because that voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"This is Joe."

"Hi, Joe…I don't really mean to pry, but who was I speaking with just a few seconds ago?"

"My wife. Her name is Sunshine. She goes by Sunshine Corazon on her –"

"Youtube videos!" I finished for him. "I think it's cute that her stage name is only a modified version of her actual name. Your last name is Hart, and Corazon is the Spanish word for heart! Tell your wife I'm a big fan. I've watched all of her videos. Her voice is nothing short of perfection." I was dancing around the house, fangirling when I realized that I needed to get a grip and be professional. "I was calling to ask if you could join us for sort of a meet and greet at my place tonight at 8? Your wife is invited as well."

"We will be there!" he assured.

The last calls I would have to make would be for Tina and Quinn. Neither of them knew that they were in yet, so I prepared myself for squeals. The phone rang for a while, before someone picked up. "Can I speak to Quinn Fabray?" I asked.

"This is she…"

"This is Mercedes Jones. I'm calling to let you know that you've got the job."

"I got the job!" she screamed. "T, I got the job!"

"Is Tina there with you?" I asked, hoping to kill two squealing birds with one stone.

"She is! Would you like to speak to her?"

The phone was handed off, and I said, "Welcome aboard as well, Tina!"

More squealing ensued until I asked about meeting up tonight. "Tina and I had plans but they're as good as broken now! We will see you later tonight!" Quinn answered.

This next call I didn't even have to make because Sam called me. "Well, hello, stranger," I answered.

"Hello, beautiful. I've got good news. I can tour with you, if you still want me to."

"Sammy, that's the best news I've heard all day! Really? Your parents are cool?"

"Well, I'll be 18 in a couple of months and they want me to live my life. They still want to talk to Will and your dad though," he informed, and I knew he had a frown on his face.

"Don't worry. They are just being overprotective parents. Listen, you're off tonight, right? Can you come over and meet the guys?"

"Like a party?"

"Yeah. I have to move it into the main house though. There are far too many people coming for me to have it in the pool house."

"Sure. You need some help setting up? I can come over…or I can just come over. I miss you."

"You saw me yesterday…"

"Baby, I saw a lot of you yesterday," his voice got low, seducing me with every syllable.

"Don't start. Just come over."

After hanging up with him, I went over to the main house to talk to my father. I made my way straight to his office, but I didn't find him at all. I found my mother. We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. It had been a while since I'd even spoken to the woman, and in all honesty, I didn't want to speak to her now. "Mercedes, how are you?" she asked curtly.

"I'm great."

"Saw your interview with that boy."

"It was a great interview. We really had fun. Where's Dad?"

"He's out."

"Oh, well, I'm just letting you know I'll be having a party for my band in the elaborate, yet never used ballroom."

The look on my mother's face was priceless. "Band…did your father pick the band members without my notice?"

"No, Mama, _I_ picked them."

"Any names that I know?" she inquired.

I shrugged. "Finn Hudson and Sam."

She frowned. "Carole's son? I suppose I can be okay with that, but there is no way in Hell I'm allowing that boy to weasel his way into not only your life but your career."

I kept reminding myself that she was my mother and I shouldn't say cross words to her, but this was my career. I was almost of age to make my own decisions. "Mother, you don't have to allow it. It's already happening. Sam is my boyfriend, and though I haven't said one single word to him about this, I think I may be falling for him. He's already in my life. He neither asked, nor did he know about being in the band until _I _approached him."

"Honey, I know you want to make your own decisions, but think about your career. Think about the choices you are making," she pleaded.

I took a calming breath, and tried really hard to measure my next words so they wouldn't hurt. "Mama, I love you because you gave me life and I know I always will, but you need to take three steps to the left and take a seat. Will is my manager, Dad is my overseer and you are just my mother. Thank you for your concern. If you had legitimate reasons and valid points other than the fact that 'it's Sam' I would actually take it under consideration."

"I'm going to talk to your father about this."

I just shrugged and walked out of the room. My mother sure knew how to be a kill joy to any situation. I walked outside and back toward to pool house to the smiling face of the boy she disliked so much. There was no way I'd ever see how or why she disliked Sam so. He was the sweetest guy I knew.

As I walked into his embrace and he gently caressed my cheek, I realized that Sam represented everything she could never be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter we will delve into how this group meshes together! I'd love to hear y'all's thoughts. And thanks as always for the reviews past, present and future! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Please excuse any errors. I've got about five minutes before I've got to head to work, but I wanted to get this out to you guys! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes's band get together was about to get under way as soon as I helped her get things ready for it. I learned a few things about the family as we made our way into the lavish mansion. I looked around at everything. My eyes darting everywhere, seeing all the open space and doors along the halls. "Wow! Mercy you could put my apartment inside of this place more than twenty times!"

Mercy shrugged. "Yeah. It's a complete waste of space. Ballroom is this way." She led me up the stairs and down the hall to an actual ballroom. I couldn't believe it. There was a stage, tables along the walls and a woman bringing in food. "Hey, Lynn, you need any help?"

"Girl, if I let you help me, what would I be getting paid for?" the petite brunette with a round face and hazel eyes asked.

"You deserve help, putting up with all the crap Mommy dearest dishes out."

"We still have to get the rest together, but feel free to arrange it for me. I'll be up in a bit with the last of the finger foods."

"Okay, and when the party starts, you're off duty. Come on up."

When the woman left the room, I looked at Mercy questioningly. "Who is Lynn?"

"She's the maid."

"She doesn't dress like a maid," I pointed out. The woman wore a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Does she really need to run around in a skimpy little black dress thing? Perverts might appreciate that but not my parents."

I smiled. She did have a point there. You didn't really need a little black dress or any uniform really to be a personal maid. A thought crossed my mind and I smirked, walking over to her and resting my hands on her hips. "I could appreciate it if I could just get you in one. My naughty little maid. I'd drop stuff on purpose just to have you bend over and pick it up." My hands slid from her hips to her ass, grabbing two hands full as I pulled her closer. My lips silenced whatever she was about to say.

"You are nuts, Mr. Evans. I didn't realize you were an ass man."

"I didn't either until is swished into my life!"

Mercedes giggled hiding her face against my chest. I always loved when she got shy like this. It was cute.

"Release your hold on my wifey's ass, Trouty," Artie said from the doorway.

I smacked Mercedes's ass and she squealed before I kissed her possessively. Once she was breathless, I looked over at Artie with a smirk.

"Your ass is just foul! Never trust a trout, my mama told me. Looks like she's right!"

Mercedes turned to look at Artie. "If you don't leave my boo alone I know something!"

"You tell him, baby," I responded, before she wiggled out of my grasp.

"I was talking to you, Sam." She walked over and hugged Artie. He looked over her shoulder at me and winked.

"Oh I see how it's gonna be, Mercy!"

Lynn came back in with more food, and Artie let Mercy go like she had burned him. "Well hello. What's a little thing like you doing lugging up all this stuff? Let me help you. I'm Artie." I rolled my eyes as he worked his charm on Lynn.

More people started to file in and Mercedes was being a great hostess as I stood by her side, getting introduced to my future band mates. They all seemed polite and we all shared small talk as they entered. When everyone to be expected had arrived, I looked at Mercedes with a smile.

"Babe, I just felt like we were an old married couple having some type of extravagant event. All the small talk and introductions."

She just laughed. "This is just practice for that day then, huh?"

It wasn't lost on me that Mercedes had practically said she planned on being an old married couple one day, and I couldn't stop that stupid grin from crossing my features or that full feeling I got in my heart. She said it so casually like everyday conversation, but it had affected just as much as if she'd proposed to me.

"You okay, Sam?" Mercedes waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah…I'm cool," I lied. I really wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless.

She took to the stage then, grabbing the microphone. The more I saw her on stages, the more comfortable she looked. It was where she was really at home. Performing. As much as she claimed awkwardness, when she hopped up on that stage she was anything but. It was like she took on another personality. Gone was Awkward MJ the girl I met and in her place was this diva that always knew what to say or what to do.

"Hi, guys, thanks for coming out. I really do appreciate it." Before she could go on, the tiny gathering of people began to applaud. "I'm happy to be working with each and every one of you. We're a team. I want us to write together, play together and just make some really beautiful music. I don't want you guys to see me as Mercedes Jones the diva. I'm actually a dork. I'm Mj, Cedes, Merce. I'm just a girl that likes to sing, so don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Give us a song, Diva!" Kurt shouted from the crowd.

Mercedes laughed and pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "What did I just say?" She was drowned out by the rest of the guests chanting about singing.

"Fine but only if you guys sing too! What song do you want to hear?"

To my surprised the guy with the dreadlocks yelled, "How about some disco!"

His wife elbowed him in the ribs. She was so tiny next to him, but she had a cool name. "You always want disco. Disco is dead, Joseph," Sunshine scolded him.

My girl giggled but agreed. "Just for Joe, I'll bring disco back."

She tinkered with her ipod and then a familiar song started to play. It was _Disco Inferno. _The way she owned that stage and slayed that song had me unconsciously walking toward the stage. It wasn't until I hit the front where Joe was doing some kind of invisible rope pulling dance and Artie was fanning himself that I stopped. My lady had just given boners to most of the guys in the room the way she jumped around and laid that song to rest. Even the ladies in the room had admiration in their eyes.

"So," she said when she caught her breath, "Who is next? Sam?"

Blush crept to my cheeks as all eyes fell on me. "Damn, Trouty, she called you out! How bout we do this together and I have the perfect song that will guarantee you G.T.D." Artie was overly excited about this.

"G.T.D?"

He leaned in closer. "Get them draws."

"And how do you know I haven't already?"

Artie raised an eyebrow. "I know a starving man when I see one, and you, my man, are starving for it."

My best friend told me the plan and I went out to the car and got my guitar. Mercy's face lit up when she saw that I was going to sing for the first time. Artie and I hopped on stage and instructed her to sit. We grabbed two stools, one for me and one for her. I started playing my guitar as Artie took the first verse, standing in front of Mercedes to serenade her.

_On my way to see my friends  
>who lived a couple blocks away from me (owh)<br>As I walked through the subway  
>it must have been about quarter past three<br>In front of me  
>stood a beautiful honey with a beautiful body<br>She asked me for the time  
>I said it'd cost her her name<br>a six digit number & a date with me tomorrow at nine_

_Did she decline? No_  
><em>Didn't she mind? I don't think so<em>  
><em>Was it for real? Damn sure<em>  
><em>What was the deal? A pretty girl aged 24<em>  
><em>So was she keen? She couldn't wait<em>  
><em>Cinnamon queen? let me update<em>  
><em>What did she say? She said she'd love to<em>  
><em>rendezvous<em>  
><em>She asked me what we were gonna do<em>  
><em>said we'd start with a bottle of moet for two<em>

The two of us took the chorus together.

_Monday  
>took her for a drink on Tuesday<br>we were making love by Wednesday  
>and on Thursday &amp; Friday &amp; Saturday we chilled on Sunday<br>I met this girl on Monday  
>took her for a drink on Tuesday<br>we were making love by Wednesday  
>and on Thursday &amp; Friday &amp; Saturday we chilled on Sunday<em>

Artie slid out of the way, allowing me to sing to my girl. The smile on her face seemed to light up the entire room. I licked my lips as we neared the end of the chorus and I watched her eyes travel down to take note of the action. I spared her a wink before I started to sing.

_Nine was the time  
>cos I'll be getting mine<br>and she was looking fine  
>Smooth talker<br>she told me  
>She'd love to unfold me all night long<br>Ooh I loved the way she kicked it  
>from the front to back she flipped (back she flipped it, ooh the<br>way she  
>kicked it)<br>And I oh oh I yeah  
>hope that she'd care<br>cos I'm a man who'll always be there_

_Ooh yeah_  
><em>I'm not a man to play around baby<em>  
><em>Ooh yeah<em>  
><em>cos a one night stand isn't really fair<em>  
><em>From the first impression girl hmm you don't seem to be like that<em>  
><em>Cos there's no need to chat for there'll be plenty for that<em>  
><em>From the subway to my home<em>  
><em>endless ringing of my phone<em>  
><em>When you feeling all alone<em>  
><em>all you gotta do<em>  
><em>is just call me call me<em>

Artie and I sang the chorus once more adlibbing until the end as Mercedes eyes never seemed to leave mine. They sparkled with something I couldn't quite place. Sitting my guitar aside, I walked back over to her.

"Sam, that was…that was…" She was speechless, supplying a passionate kiss to complete her missing thought. That kiss sent heat coursing through my veins. It practically seared me.

"Darlin', if this wasn't your party, I'd suggest we get outta here," my southern drawl came out, adding to my unintentional seduction.

At that moment, we were caught up in our own world as her expressive brown eyes tried to convey something that I wasn't quite grasping. Mercedes was chewing on her bottom lip as if she was internally debating something. Finally she spoke. "Sammy," she whispered in a way that made my heart melt, "can you stay?"

Before I could answer, Artie clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Sure he can. We're supposed to be hanging out at my place after this anyway." He winked and whispered, "G.T.D. man and I want details."

He went over to the center of the stage. "It's been real guys, and y'all ain't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell up outta here! This party is over!"

"So…uh…I guess I'm staying." I smiled down at my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes's Pov<strong>

Artie and Lynn offered to see that the all the guests left and that the ballroom wasn't completely a mess tonight. I smiled thinking about the pair. They would make a perfect couple. Lynn was sassy and Artie was outspoken. It would be a match made in heaven. I'd have to make a mental note to play matchmaker soon, but my thoughts were cut short when I felt Sam's hand in mine.

The short walk back to the pool house was quiet. I smiled to myself, chancing a glance in his direction. "What are you thinking about?"

"What are you planning, Lady?" he asked.

I shook my head as we walked inside, and heading straight back to my bedroom. "Nothing. Honest. Just I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up to the sight of your green eyes being the first things I see."

"Well in that case, sweetheart, we should get ready for bed then." His hands went to the hem of my shirt lifting it over my head. Sam let the shirt drop from his hand as he let a finger trail down my arm. He leaned in to give me a peck, but I moved forward when he was pulling away, deepening the kiss. Sam moaned in satisfaction, sucking on my bottom lip. His arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me so that I had no choice but to wrap myself around him as he made his way to the bed with me in tow. He fell backward taking me with him as I squealed. My lips crashed into his as his hands busied themselves unzipping an unbuttoning my pants. He slid them over my hips only pausing to give my ass a squeeze. "Off," he practically growled.

"So demanding," I commented, biting my lip. Sam snatched my pants down my thighs eagerly, and I helped him get them off, before start to work on his own.

The two of us were clad in only our underwear as we looked at each other. My boyfriend pulled me back on top of him. His hips rose, pushing his bulge against my most intimate place and I moaned moving against him. "This feels good," I said, rocking my hips against him.

Sam was biting his lips and grinding hard against me, making sure that my bliss button was thoroughly stimulated. One of his hands went to one of my breasts as his other hand went to my hip guiding me faster. "Kiss me," I begged, wanting feel his lips on me.

He undid my bra and as soon as it fell away his tongue flicked over my nipple coaxing it to harden before he sucked it into his mouth. I gasped at the sensations I was feeling. I was a goner as soon as he gave a tug with is teeth. The familiar building was coming strong and my hips moved wildly against him. "Come on baby, come for me. Do you need my mouth to help?"

Just the prospect of his tongue working wonders on me had me slipping, coming undone. "Oh god yes."

"Come on, ride my face, Mercy. I wanna taste you, make you fucking come."

After he moved my panties aside his tongue was relentless, exploring to no end, swiping, flicking circling and delving in just the right places. I felt so bad for the death grip I had on his hair, but Sam had my toes curling and my body tingling. The eruption that quickly followed was nothing short of amazing. After I could managed to move, I rolled off of him and noticed his hand working on the bulge massaging himself through his boxers. "Baby, no."

Pulling little Sammy free of his boxers, my tongue ran up and down his length. Sam was so close I could tell by the way he whimpered at just that small action. I was out of my element here, but I'd give it a try as I wrapped my lips around him. I didn't really have to do much as Sam's impatience got to him, moving his hips to thrust in and out of my mouth. My name was on repeat, tripping from Sam's lips after he warned me that he was going to come. I backed off just a little, waiting for him to give me all he had. As he came he babbled, but I picked up on one distinct phrase. "Shit, I fucking love you."

My heart skipped a beat and Sam hadn't realized he'd said it or hadn't realized that I'd heard it. Sam gathered me into his arms and I smiled. "Let's get some sleep." Sam nodded, closing his eyes. When I heard him start to snore, I whispered, "I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And sticking with me! My work schedule has been horrible and I've had so many things interrupting my writing! I hope I can update my other stories soon as well!<strong>

**The song was 7 Days by Craig David.**


End file.
